Quatuor
by farfadine
Summary: OS, slash Punis! Le trio et Draco sont punis! Et ils doivent passer leurs vacances de noël ENSEMBLE à Poudlard! Et quand le trio devient quatuor...


_**Titre :**_ Quatuor  
_**Auteur : **_Mango  
_**Genre : **_humour, romance…  
_**Disclaimer : **_les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont bien entendu pas à moi.  
_**Rating**_: K  
_**Déclaration de l'auteur:**_ (où le pourquoi du comment que tout le monde s'en fout mais que j'ai envie d'écrire quand même) J'ai commencé cette fic parce que j'étais retombée dans le monde d'Harry Potter, et comme j'écrivais déjà des fanfics (sur un autre fandom) je me suis dit pourquoi pas aussi sur Harry Potter. Puis j'avais besoin aussi de faire un truc léger, amusant, sans scénario poussé (tout le contraire de la fic que je venais de finir) avant de commencer la suite d'une fic (celle de la parenthèse précédente). Bref un petit délire qui est quand même devenu assez conséquent je trouve.

Je vous laisse maintenant (si vous avez lu mon blabla) au plus intéressant, c'est à dire la fic!

Ha et puis je m'excuse d'avance de certains titres de paragraphes complètement bidons mais qui me font bien rire 

Ha bis il y a sûrement des trucs qui vont vous rappelez d'autres fic quand vous les lirez, d'une part parce qu'il peut arriver que sans le savoir j'ai eu une idée et qu'une auteuse ait eu la même, ou alors parce que je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai pu lire mais arrangé à ma sauce.

Ha ter, je me dis que ça peut servir de le mettre avant. À un moment de la fic, je fais allusion au langage des fleurs sans toutefois citer à chaque fois cette signification. Je les cite cependant dans les notes de fins donc à vous de voir si, arrivés au passage dont je vous parle, vous préférez allez voir avant de lire, ou après, les significations 

Bonne lecture

**QUATUOR**

**De ce qu'il se passe «avant»**

19 septembre 1979

La femme sourit tandis que la sage femme pose sur son ventre encore rebondi la petite fille qu'elle vient de mettre au monde. À côté d'elle, son mari sourit tout autant et caresse le crâne déjà couvert d'un duvet foncé de son enfant. Hermione, c'est un prénom peu commun mais c'est comme cela qu'elle s'appellera. 

1 mars 1980, 

Bill attend patiemment dans un hall d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Ses deux petits frères jumeaux de deux ans se sont enfin endormis et chacun a la tête posée sur une de ses cuisses. Le fils aîné de Mme et Mr Weasley jette un coup d'œil à Charlie et Percy, ses autres petits frères, qui lisent de vieux magazines avant de jeter un énième regard vers la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il espère que c'est une petite sœur. Pas qu'il en a marre de n'avoir que des frères, mais il a parié deux chocogrenouilles à Charlie que le bébé serait une fille.

Hélas, deux heures plus tard, son père sort de la chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur présente Ronald. Leur nouveau petit frère les regarde de ses grands yeux bleus et Bill sent le regard de Charlie passer du bébé à lui.

Ses pauvres chocogrenouilles…

5 juin 1980

Lucius Malfoy se tient droit, un fin sourire aux lèvres, devant le petit berceau où son fils le fixe de ses yeux gris pâle. Il est fier, Lucius, fier de ce petit bonhomme qui le regarde. C'est Son fils. Son trésor. Le plus beau de tous. L'enfant baille et ferme les yeux et son père sourit de plus belle. Il bombe le torse et se tourne vers sa femme qui le regarde tendrement et lui demande de sa voix encore faible.

- Alors, comment vas tu l'appeler?

Lucius Malfoy se tourne de nouveau vers son fils maintenant endormi. Il est fier comme Artaban et la satisfaction se lit sur son visage. Il dévisage le visage poupon mais y voit déjà toutes les ressemblances qu'il peut y avoir entre lui et son fils. Il a déjà son nez, c'est sûr. Et il a soutenu son regard, c'est un bon point. Ça sera le plus beau de tous. Le meilleur. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et Narcissa pouffe tendrement en voyant son mari approcher en paradant comme un paon. Il est fier de sa femme aussi. Fier qu'elle ait porté et mit au monde cet enfant.

- Draco!

Sa femme semble un instant étonnée avant de sourire. Son mari l'embrasse rapidement et elle laisse s'échapper un léger rire quand Lucius sort de la pièce d'un pas conquérant pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toutes les personnes qu'il a prié de venir et qui doivent attendre dans le salon principal.

31 juillet 1980

Remus pouffe doucement en regardant Sirius et James faire les cent pas devant la pièce d'où les cris de Lily leur parviennent. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas se demanderait lequel des deux allait être père. James fut cependant soudain appelé par un puissant cri de sa femme et il disparut derrière la porte quelques minutes avant que le cri d'un bébé ne retentisse. Le loup-garou dut retenir son ami pour qu'il ne fonce pas tout de suite dans la chambre voir son filleul. Filleul qu'il put tenir une heure plus tard dans ses bras tout en s'extasiant sur les deux grands yeux verts et le petit sourire qu'Harry lui adressait. (1)

01 Novembre 1981

Dumbledore s'avança dans les décombres d'une maison fumante. Il regarda d'un air triste le corps sans vie de James Potter puis celui un peu plus loin de sa femme avant de s'approcher du troisième cadavre. Enveloppé dans une longue robe noire, le corps sans vie fixait la nuit de ses yeux rouges, un air de profonde colère et de surprise figé à jamais sur son visage à chemin entre l'homme et le serpent. Finissant par se baisser au dessus de la dépouille de Jedusor, le directeur de Poudlard ferma les yeux du mage noir. Il se désola un moment de n'avoir rien pu faire pour celui qui était devenu Voldemort et qui maintenant ne nuirait plus jamais. Le sorcier à la barbe déjà argentée regarda ensuite le berceau vide qui se tenait à trois pas de lui. L'enfant qu'il avait contenu devait à l'heure qu'il était être entre les bras de sa tante et il allait falloir attendre onze ans avant qu'il puisse revoir le visage d'Harry Potter. 

Juin 1992

Assis dans le Poudlard express qui ramenait les élèves à Londres, Harry, Ron et Hermione racontaient une fois de plus comment ils avaient réussis à empêcher le professeur Quirrel de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Harry soupira, sourire aux lèvres, avant d'engloutir une chocogrenouille. Jusque là, c'était la meilleur année de toute sa vie. Il s'était trouvé des amis formidables, un ennemi détestable, et avait vécu des tas d'aventure. Et en regardant la gare de Londres devenir du plus en plus grosse à l'horizon, il espéra que l'année prochaine serait tout aussi merveilleuse.

Juin 1993 

Harry secoua la tête et soupira en voyant Gilderoy Lockhart déjà sur le quai alors que le Poudlard express venait à peine d'entrer en gare. Heureusement que la superbe aventure qu'il avait vécu cette année l'avait poussé à refuser de reprendre son poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus d'un an avec ce professeur et il n'aurait pas été le seul à commencer à avoir cette matière en horreur. Enfin bon, le sorcier avait soit disant trouvé la chambre des secrets de Poudlard et les avait débarrasser du basilic qui y vivait. La vérité c'était que tout ce qu'il avait vu du monstre c'était son cadavre. Enfin bon, qu'il raconte que c'était son œuvre, cela les laisserait tranquille, Ron, Hermione et lui. Le brun n'avait pas encore envie de voir tous ces regards émerveillés ou méfiants à chaque fois qu'il dirait qu'il parlait fourchelang et que, à cause de ça, le professeur l'avait traîné avec lui dans tout le château jusqu'à ce que l'un des éviers des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde s'ouvre. Et c'était grâce au fantôme de la jeune fille et à l'intelligence d'Hermione que le trio avait réussi à vaincre le monstre sans se faire tuer. Et percer ses deux yeux avant de l'ensevelir sous les gravats d'un tunnel n'avait pas été de tout repos et leurs deux mois de vacances, ils les méritaient. 

Juin 1994

Harry sourit en regardant par la vitre. Tout allait pour le mieux pour lui. En plus d'avoir les meilleurs amis du monde, il allait bientôt pouvoir vivre avec son parrain. Il allait juste devoir attendre le procès de Peter Pettigrow et endurer les Dursley encore quelques semaines. Après, direction le manoir des Black. Sirius lui avait dit que ce n'était pas très joyeux comme maison mais pour Harry cela ne faisait rien et un peu de bricolage ne l'aiderait qu'à entretenir sa forme. Et puis Ron lui avait dit que son père aurait peut-être des billets pour la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. L'entrée fracassante de Malfoy dans le compartiment où il se trouvait avec ses amis ne parvint même pas à lui faire perdre son moral malgré les insultes qui se lancèrent à la tête. Un retour de Poudlard sans affronter le Serpentard n'était pas tout à fait un vrai retour et il promit à Ron de dresser une liste de toutes les crasses qu'ils feraient au blond à la rentrée.

Juin 1995

Les cris, les vivas et les chansons à la gloire de Cedric Diggory résonnaient encore quand le Poudlard express déversa son flot d'élève sur le quai 9 ¾. C'était leur champion qui avait gagné la coupe des trois sorciers et cela faisait même oublier à Harry qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer au quidditch cette année. Ça et puis la nouvelle que Remus Lupin allait redevenir leur professeur contre les forces du mal après avoir du laisser sa place à Maugrey fol-œil cette année remplissait de joie le cœur de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Il embrassa discrètement ses amis sur les lèvres en leur promettant de leur écrire et se dirigea ensuite en courant vers son parrain.

Juin 1996

Harry serra fort ses amis dans ses bras. Il allait les revoir dans un mois quand ils viendraient au manoir Black mais ils lui manquaient déjà. Ils avaient failli se perdre, tous les trois. Personne n'en avait rien su et ils avaient finalement réussi à s'en sortir. Et le lien qu'ils entretenaient n'était maintenant que plus fort. Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs familles. Ce mois de juillet, leurs hiboux allaient avoir du travail!

**Quidditch: Serpentard vs Pouffsoufle**

Coincée entre Harry et Ron, Hermione tentait vaille que vaille de lire son livre. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient collé leurs genoux au gradin inférieur et avaient chacun passé un bras autour de sa taille. Poufsouffle était en train de se faire battre par Serpentard, ce qui réduisait les chances de Gryffondor de gagner sans trop se fatiguer. La jeune fille referma son livre, les chants d'encouragement puis les critiques de ses deux amis lui ayant fait perdre sa concentration. De l'autre côté des tribunes, les cris fusèrent et les drapeaux s'agitèrent alors qu'un nouveau but venait d'être marqué par l'équipe au blason vert.

- Il leur reste plus qu'à attraper le vif d'or pour espérer gagner…

- C'est sans compter la fouine… rhaaaa

- Je comprends vraiment rien…

- Mione, si Poufsouffle gagne, on a juste à assurer le minimum à notre prochain match contre ses sales siffleurs parce qu'ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper dans le classement…

- Flemmards jusqu'au bout des ongles!

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aimes!

Les deux garçons se penchèrent vers la préfète de leur maison et lui plaquèrent chacun un bisou baveux sur la joue. Le roux se recula pourtant brusquement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Mais c'est bien sur! Encourageons-le! Si ça a marché avec moi ça marchera peut-être avec lui.

- Tu veux dire, encourager Malfoy?

Les trois compères se regardèrent avant de porter leurs mains autour de la bouche et de se mettre à crier.

- Allez Draconichou! T'es le meilleur! Montre nous ce que tu sais faire. Dracoooo, on t'aime!

Autour du trio, les gens se retournèrent l'air perplexe. Sur le terrain, le préfet de Serpentard freina brutalement et regarda l'air incrédule ses trois meilleurs ennemis lui adresser des signes. Un cognard siffla à ses oreilles et il ne l'évita que de justesse. Secouant la tête, le blond essaya de se reconcentrer sur le match, cherchant le vif d'or des yeux. Il l'aperçut soudain à l'autre bout du terrain et fonça sur lui, rattrapant peu à peu l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse qui avait lui aussi remarqué la petite boule dorée. L'objet magique fit un demi-tour au moment où il allait l'attraper et il se retrouva côté à côté avec le joueur de Poufsouffle. Il essaya de le dégager d'un coup de pied mais un puissant «Draco montre-nous tes fesses» lui fit tourner la tête vers les Gryffondor, perdant de vue le vif d'or qui finit dans la main de son adversaire.

Draco ne prit pas le temps de se changer et rentrait directement vers le dortoir des Serpentard quand il fut soudainement entouré par Harry, Hermione et Ron qui formèrent une ronde autour de lui en lui chantant des louanges.

- Draconichouchéri, que tu es beau que tu es fort! On t'adore! On t'adore!

Mais ils disparurent en riant dès que le blond eut sortit sa baguette.

**Câlinus****momentus**

Assis sur un banc dans l'une des cours de l'école, Hermione relisait ses notes, passant et repassant sa plume sur ses lèvres. Allongé à côté d'elle, la tête reposant sur sa cuisse, Ron regardait Harry essayer de voler sur son balai en posant ses pieds sur le manche. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin quand il vit son ami tomber pour la énième fois.

- Et bien Potter, on ne sait plus comment voler?

Les trois Gryffondor se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme blond qui venait de pénétrer le petit patio.

- Oï Malfoy, ça t'arrive jamais d'en avoir marre de nous voir et de simplement nous éviter.

Ron s'était relevé sur les coudes et tout comme Hermione le regardait d'un air agacé.

- Hé Potter, besoin de tes chiens de garde même quand je suis tout seul? On a perdu sa langue? On a trop peur de moi!

- Peur de toi non mais j'en connais un qui a besoin d'un câlin!

Le préfet de Serpentard recula de quelque pas et porta sa main à sa baguette quand Harry marcha vers lui un peu trop vite à son goût. Ce dernier combla la distance qui les séparait d'un bond et entoura Draco de ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- Allez, là là Draconichou, calme toi c'est fini!

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu-gris resta figé dans l'embrasse alors que la main du Gryffondor lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Potter.. Tu.. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? 

- Je te fais un câlin, t'as l'air en manque à venir nous agresser comme ça!

Reprenant ses esprits, Draco repoussa Harry qui retomba par terre et se releva aussitôt en se massant les fesses, sourire aux lèvres. Le préfet le regarda un moment l'air mi-dérouté, mi-dégouté avant de tourner les talons.

**Welcome****to Hogward, Kansas !**

Tous les élèves s'étaient figés sur place. Le silence régnait dans le couloir de Poudlard alors qu'un groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se faisait face. Légèrement devant Crabbe et Goyle, Draco avait la main à quelques centimètres de la poche qui contenait sa baguette, tout comme Harry, Hermione et Ron en vis-à-vis de lui. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice serrait les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chos et son amie lui lança un rapide coup d'œil inquiet.

- Harry qu'est ce que t'as!

- J'arrive pas à me retenir…

- De quoi?

- Harry, je crois que je pense à la même chose que toi!

- Ron? À quoi vous pensez ?

- Tudududuuuu tututuuu…. (3)

La préfète de Gryffondor s'éloigna de ses amis pour les regarder légèrement affolé alors que Ron faisait apparaître une espèce de buisson épineux qui se mit à rouler dans le couloir.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore regardé un de ces vieux westerns quand je n'étais pas là….

- Si

- Salaud! Vous auriez pu m'attendre!

- Désolé Mione mais…

Les deux garçons ne purent finir leur phrase car ils tombèrent à terre, immobile. Draco venait de les stupéfixier. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns les regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard puis de nouveau vers ses amis. Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage avant de partir dans un énorme éclat de rire. Elle évita de justesse le sort que lui lança Malfoy et tout en essayant de contenir son fou rire sortit sa baguette à son tour, sans réfléchir au sort qu'elle jeta.

- Accio… Draco!

Le Serpentard se retrouva propulsé vers Hermione et les deux adolescents tombèrent à la renverse. Leur chute fut amortie par les corps de Harry et Ron et le jeune homme blond tenta de se relever vite fait avant de tomber nez à nez avec le bas d'une longue robe noir.

- Monsieur Malfoy… sachez que s'il vous prend des envies… de parties à quatre, vous seriez plus à l'aise dans votre chambre… 5 points de moins pour Serpentard, 30 de moins pour Gryffondor

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, vous devriez revoir vos calculs, 3 fois 5 ne font que 15…

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur Potter, vous serez, vous et vos deux amis, en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine.

- Harry mon ami tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tira la langue vers son ami rouquin alors que Draco se penchait vers lui, le professeur Rogue continuant son chemin.

- Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne m'aurais pas donné la joie de pouvoir me moquer encore de toi… Potter. Ne traînez pas trop dans les couloirs après votre retenue, je pourrai vous enlever encore des points. 

Le blond tapota le crâne du Gryffondor un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se relever et de disparaître au coin du couloir suivi de ses comparses.

- Bah en tout cas elle nous cache des choses la fouine…

- Qu'il aime les parties à quatre?

- Non. A moins que se soit Mione qui est pris du poids, il pèse vachement lourd.

- Je suis du même avis que toi… j'aimerai bien voir ses muscles tiens

- Mione!

- Quoi!

**Opération salle de bain!**

- Bon il en met du temps le Draconichou quoi…

- Arrête Ron, on dirait que tu es plus pressée que moi de le voir à poil…

- C'est qu'il a pas intérêt à être plus musclé que nous quand même…

- Alors c'est juste pour ça?

- Bah quoi…

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers leur amie qui pouffait en silence. Ils s'étaient tant bien que mal cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et attendaient que Malfoy pointe enfin le bout de son nez dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il arriva enfin et le trio retint son souffle. Le blond mit l'eau de la baignoire à couler et commença à se déshabiller. La chaleur augmenta soudain sous la cape des Gryffondor et Ron et Harry sentirent leur poignet se faire broyer par les mains d'Hermione alors que le Serpentard laissait glisser son boxer au sol. Ce dernier jeta soudain un coup d'œil vers eux avant de renifler et d'entrer dans l'eau.

- J'ai cru qu'il nous avait repérés dis donc…

Harry avait retiré la cape magique d'au-dessus de ses amis et se trouvait affalé contre eux à même le sol de la salle de bain. Draco venait de partir et Hermione s'éventait avec sa main.

- Ses fesses purée…

- Et ses abdos… Harry il va falloir qu'on se remette à faire plus d'exercice…

- Oué… n'empêche, je dis canon quoi

- Et moi? Je suis canon?

Harry fait un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

- Le plus canon, juste après moi… 

- Mais n'empêche, Draco à quand même un plus beau cul que le vôtre.

Les deux garçons se mirent à imiter des spasmes de douleur.

- Ha Hermione… vile traîtresse… ha…

- Les garçons, voyons…

La jeune fille s'était relevée et époussetait sa jupe d'uniforme, décochant un coup de pied dans les épaules de ses amis toujours à terre qui mataient sans vergogne ses sous-vêtements.

- Aouch! Verte…

- …avec un petit nœud sur le devant.

- Sales pervers! Vous allez voir! Accio vêtement!

Ron et Harry maintenant en boxer, toujours au sol, lancèrent un sourire pervers à Hermione qui le leur rendit avant de s'éclipser sous la cape d'invisibilité avec leurs vêtements. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à fixer la porte avant de se regarder.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi?

- Je crois qu'on essaye de rentrer sans se faire attraper…

Draco vérifia une fois de plus que son insigne de préfet était bien accroché à sa robe de sorcier et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la salle de bain des préfets. Il y avait oublié son peigne et s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte quand celle si tourna d'elle-même sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître Harry et Ron en boxer.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là… dans cette tenue ?

- On se baladait…

- En sous-vêtement?

- On avait chaud…

Malfoy regarda tour à tour les deux Gryffondor qui lui rendirent un grand sourire quelque peu crispé.

- Et puis c'est pas tout ça mais, on ne voudrait pas abuser de ton précieux temps alors on va te laisser hein…

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent rapidement hors de la salle de bain et se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivés au pied de l'escalier conduisant à leur dortoir.

- Ffiuu… bah au moins à courir comme des dératés on a pas eu froid…

- Et on a eu de la chance que Malfoy n'ai pas le temps de réagir…

- Oui, il a perdu ses réflexes…

- Ce sont nos corps magnifiques qui l'ont laissé sans voix…

- Le mien sûrement plus que le tien…

Arrivé dans le dortoir, Ron retint son commentaire et suivit Harry jusqu'à son lit, poussant sans ménagement le garçon aux yeux verts sur son matelas avant de commencer à le chatouiller. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor du se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire alors que Ron s'approchait de son oreille pour y chuchoter.

- Qui c'est le plus grand le plus fort, le plus beau? Qui c'est?

- C'est… haha toi Ron, arrê…te main…tenant… s'il te plait…

Le rouquin sembla accepter et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son ami qui tendit la main pour fermer les rideaux autour de son lit.

- Ron, tire la couverture je commence à me les peler…

- À tes ordres Ryry.

La couverture fut tirée sur les deux garçons qui se tournèrent pour se retrouver dans une position plus confortable.

**Sourire de Dragon**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et essaya de chasser de son esprit le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar, qu'il venait de faire. Mais ses trois meilleurs ennemis ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de danser en sous-vêtements autour de lui tout en lui chantant combien il était superbe, intelligent et autres qualificatifs du genre. Le Serpentard s'assit au milieu de son lit et fit apparaître un verre rempli d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs en soupirant et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Ces trois là… ce qu'il pouvait les... Rhaaaa… Enfin bon, leurs heures de colle avec le professeur Rogue commençaient cette semaine. Le blond croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à réfléchir aux remarques qu'il allait pouvoir leur faire puis sortit le petit carnet noir qu'il cachait derrière son oreiller et les y consigna soigneusement.

**Semaine de colle.**

**Ou comment faire enrager trois Gryffondor en _moins_ de cinq jours**

Lundi

Hermione sortit dans le couloir à la suite de ses amis et referma la porte du bureau de Rogue derrière elle. Elle rejoignit les deux Gryffondor et avisa Draco, dégoulinant d'eau, sa tenue de Quidditch lui collant aux corps à cause de la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Harry et Ron le regardèrent passer, leurs regards noirs posés sur le préfet avant de prendre le chemin de leur dortoir.

- Il le fait exprès je suis sur… 

- Quidditchhhhh….

- Allez les gars courage…

Mardi

La préfète de Gryffondor faillit percuter Draco qui passait devant le cachot du professeur de potion au moment où elle en sortait.

- Regarde devant toi Granger.

Cette dernière le regarda continuer son chemin les yeux ronds et ses deux amis durent la secouer pour qu'elle dégage le passage.

- Mione ça va?

- Nooooon, ce… il avait le livre que je voulais absolument lire! Je le déteste….

- Allez Mione du calme, si tu veux de la lecture, on te donnera nos devoirs d'histoire de la magie à corriger…

Mercredi.

Ron attendait ses amis dans le couloir. La potion qu'ils avaient du faire pendant leur colle avait commencé à dégénérer quand il s'était trompé d'ingrédient. Ce qu'il avait fait ensuite n'avait en rien aidé à stabiliser le liquide bouillonnant dans le chaudron et qui avait menacé d'exploser à tout moment. Le professeur Rogue l'avait alors mis dehors avant de fermer la porte dans son dos. Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer son sac et attendait que les deux autres Gryffondor sorte pour retourner avec eux au dortoir. Adossé au mur, il fixait sans le voir la porte en face de lui quand il entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Le rouquin tourna la tête pour voir apparaître Malfoy qui arrêta sa course devant lui.

- Hey Weasley, t'aurais pas vu Nesticidae(2)?

- Nestiquoi?

- Je l'ai laissée s'échapper sans faire attention et elle peut devenir dangereuse si elle a peur…

- Et… c'est quoi?

- Mon araignée…

Draco du se retenir pour ne pas sourire et garder son regard inquiet alors que Ron palissait à vue d'œil en face de lui.

- U.. U-une a-arai..araignée… 

- Oui et ho! Attends, ne bouge pas…

La remarque était inutile, le Gryffondor étant déjà tétanisé. Il ne put que bouger les yeux pour voir la main du blond s'approcher de son épaule puis se reculer avec une grosse araignée noire qui tenait avec difficulté sur sa paume.

- Ha… te voilà… bah alors Weasley, ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'elle… un Gryffondor n'est pas censé être courageux?

- Si.. Sisi.. M-mais… éloigne ton.. Ta.. De mon visage… s'il te plait…

- Ho mais c'est que tu connais la politesse dis-moi… bon allez, je vais être gentil, mais c'est bien parce qu'il faut que je la remette vite en cage…

Et le préfet des Serpentard repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant un Ron livide qui se laissa glisser le long des pierres humides jusqu'au sol. Hermione et Harry qui sortirent quelques minutes plus tard durent le soutenir jusqu'au foyer des Gryffondor tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Jeudi

Accroupi juste à côté de la porte, le préfet des Serpentard attendait que le trio sorte enfin de son avant-dernière soirée de colle. Il commençait à sommeiller doucement quand un grincement se fit entendre. Se tournant vers l'accès au bureau de Rogue, Draco vit Ron, Harry puis Hermione se prendre les pieds dans la ficelle magique qu'il avait invoqué en travers de la porte et tomber en criant et jurant. Tout en essayant de retenir son fou rire, le Serpentard se releva prestement et entra dans le cachot du directeur de sa maison en prenant bien soin de marcher sur le trio de Gryffondor toujours à terre.

- Professeur Rogue. J'ai une importante question à vous posez à propos du cours d'aujourd'hui. Et à propos, charmant paillasson que vous avez là.

La porte se referma sur les trois adolescents qui regardaient la porte incrédule avant de se relever. Ils rejoignirent presque en courant leur dortoir, si choqués qu'ils ne trouvaient pas d'insultes assez méchantes à l'égard du blond. 

Vendredi

C'était la dernière fois. Plus que cette soirée et c'en était fini des heures de colle avec Rogue. C'est donc presque en souriant que les trois Gryffondor se rendirent dans la salle du professeur de potion. Leur sourire s'effaça brusquement quand, en poussant la porte, ils firent face à Draco Malfoy assis sur le bureau du directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

- Vous êtes en retard… 

- Malfoy…?

- C'est moi qui vous surveille aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue à eu un empêchement. Alors… heureux?

Trois sacs tombèrent brusquement sur le sol alors que leurs propriétaires hésitaient entre se jeter sur le blond, fuir loin, très très loin, ou se laisser tomber au sol de désespoir.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard qui vit ses meilleurs ennemis opter finalement pour s'asseoir à un bureau sans broncher.

- Biiiieennn… 

Malfoy sauta à terre et s'approcha des élèves tout en sortant de la poche arrière de son pantalon, un bout de parchemin qu'il consulta rapidement.

- Vous aviez des devoirs à rendre il me semble. Comment ce fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas déjà sorti.

Ignorant les regards noirs pointés vers lui, le blond s'inspecta le bout des ongles avant de se rapprocher des Gryffondor qui avaient sorti leur devoir. Draco sortit sa baguette magique et frôla tour à tour les trois morceaux de parchemin sans les regarder.

- Weasley zéro, Potter zéro et Granger… moins un. Bien sur, si vous contestez, cela fera des points en moins pour votre maison.

Du bout de sa baguette, Malfoy referma la bouche d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répondre et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Ceci étant fait, il vous est demandé pour ce soir de préparer une potion de babillage, un philtre de confusion et un philtre d'embrouille. Que vous devrez tester sur vous même bien sûr.

Ron soupira bruyamment et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord du bureau alors qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de crier, les ongles de son amie enfoncés dans sa cuisse.

- Et alors…. Vous ne vous êtes pas déjà mis au travail…? sortez vos chaudron… et plus vite que ça…

Ils fallut aux Gryffondors trois heures et environ cinq tentatives pour chaque philtre pour remplir les trois petites fioles alignés sur le bureau de Rogue. Debout devant la table de bois, ils attendaient maintenant que Draco relève le nez de son journal pour pouvoir enfin quitter cette salle. Les pupilles grises apparurent enfin au-dessus des multiples feuilles et scrutèrent les flacons puis les trois élèves.

- Granger confusion, Weasmoche embrouille et babillage pour Potter… une gorgée suffira… 

À contre cœur, le trio attrapa sa fiole et avalèrent un peu de potion.

- Bien Potter… dis quelque chose

- Quelque chose voilà t'es content tu t'es bien amusé à jouer les petit professeur, sale chouchou, fouine et j'en passe, j'espère que tu as eu ton content pour l'année à nous faire chier toute cette sem…

- Bloclang. Bien, la potion de babillage est réussie… Weasley? Ai-je vraiment l'air d'une fouine?

- Non.. Oui… non… fouine… oui… sexy… fesses….

Draco appliqua à Ron le même sortilège qu'il avait lancé à son ami et le regarda légèrement suspicieux.

- Bien… Granger… arrête de regarder tes amis avec cet air de timbrée… on dirait Loufoca… 

Hermione lui tourna alors le dos avant de faire demi-tour, s'appuyant sur le bureau pour essayer de donner une gifle à Malfoy. Ce dernier n'eut même pas à bouger tant la jeune fille visait à côté de lui. Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage et il annula ses sorts de bloclang.

- Et bien maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à essayer de faire les potions qui annulerons celles que vous venez de boire. Ho mais suis-je bête… il est tard… je ne voudrais pas vous retenir… j'espère que d'ici demain les effets se seront dissipés. Allez, dehors jeune gens… et ne vous faites pas attraper par un préfet. Pour ma part, je fermerai les yeux cette fois ci. 

**Lion attack!**

Le trio du attendre le samedi midi pour voir les résultats des potions disparaître. La veille, Harry avait du stupéfixier ses amis avant de les transporter avec un autre sort jusqu'à leur dortoir, la potion qu'ils avaient bu les empêchant de marcher droit et de prendre les bonnes directions. Sans réfléchir, il les avait ensuite monté tout les deux jusqu'au dortoir des garçons avant d'enfiler son bas de pyjama, son haut de pyjama à Hermione puis d'aider Ron à mettre le sien tout en s'efforçant lui même de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était ensuite allongé, tenant ses deux amis serrés contre lui pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à bouger dans tout les sens. Ils étaient resté comme ça toute la matinée, renvoyant Dean, Neville et Seamus d'un regard noir quand ceux ci étaient venus les réveiller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveaux agir et parler comme il le voulait. Ils étaient alors descendu dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et avaient réussi à effrayer la moitié de leur maison à cause de leur humeur massacrante. Humeur qui n'avait fait qu'empirer suite à la remarque lancée par Malfoy à leur arrivée. Les trois amis s'étaient tant bien que mal contenus jusqu'à ce que, passant derrière eux pour sortir de l'immense pièce le Serpentard lance une énième réplique.

Quelque chose ressemblant comme au rugissement d'un lion s'échappa des lèvres des Gryffondors visés tandis qu'ils se levaient brusquement, renversant bols et verres au passage, et se jetaient sur Draco. Les élèves se regroupèrent autour de la bagarre sans qu'aucun ne prennent d'initiative, Crabbe et Goyle n'arrivant même pas à intégrer la mêlée pour venir en aide au Serpentard. Ce fut finalement le professeur MacGonagall qui mit fin à l'altercation et rentra dans une telle rage qu'on l'entendit même des bords du lac. Les tables de la Grande Salle se vidèrent rapidement de toute nourriture alors que les élèves se voyaient obligés d'y rester assis. Montée sur l'estrade réservée aux enseignants, la professeur de métamorphose regardait tour à tour les trois Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Tous quatre avait les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements déchirés, fripés, du sang coulant parfois de leur visage ou de griffures sur leur bras alors que leur peau devenait violette par endroit. Ils gardaient la tête baissée mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des regards mauvais de temps en temps.

- Bien.. Bien… puisque vous semblez ne pouvoir jamais vous entendre, vous allez devoir passer vos vacances de Noël ensemble. Et au château. Vous viendrez me voir le premier jour pour recevoir votre châtiment. 

Les quatre élèves regardèrent la directrice de Gryffondor les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. 

**Bond… Magic bond…**

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant Poudlard d'un manteau blanc qui allait en s'épaississant. Alors que l'humeur était plutôt à la joie, Draco fulminait en se rendant au bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Tous les élèves qu'il croisa sur son chemin descendaient en souriant vers le hall pour ensuite rentrer chez eux. Comme il aurait voulu être des leurs et retrouver le manoir familial. Ne rien avoir à faire du tout. Sa chambre rien qu'à lui et son lit douillet et… Il secoua la tête avant de frapper à la porte du professeur de métamorphose puis d'entrer sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il fut donc surpris quand il fit face au bureau vide. Son expression disparut bien vite quand, faisait le tour de la pièce du regard, il tomba sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, affalés sur une petite banquette près de la cheminée, le regardant d'un œil noir. Le blond leur rendit la pareil et s'installa bien droit sur le fauteuil qui jouxtait le sofa occupé par les Gryffondor. Un courant d'air les fit frissonner et ils se retournèrent vers la sorcière qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte et lança rapidement un sort qui enveloppa les quatre élèves d'une pâle lueur dorée pendant quelques secondes.

- Bien, maintenant vous ne pouvez plus vous éloigner les uns des autres à moins de vingt mètres. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous vous arrangerez pour ajouter un lit pour monsieur Malfoy dans votre dortoir. Sur ce, bonne vacances.

Le panneau de bois se referma et les adolescents restèrent figés un moment le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.

- QUOI?

- JE. REFUSE!

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Hermione se leva à sa suite et tira ses deux amis dans le couloir. Les tenants par les bras, elle attendit anxieuse que le blond atteigne la distance à ne pas dépasser. Dès qu'il l'eu franchit, une affreuse douleur serra les entrailles du trio qui se plia en deux tandis que Draco faisait de même à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier et traîna ses amis en avant. Dès que la distance qui les séparait de Malfoy diminua, la douleur disparut et les adolescents purent reprendre leur souffle. Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco rejoint le trio et les regarda durement. 

- Et on fait quoi maintenant?

- On prend notre mal en patience.

**Amitié o produce (4)**

Hermione soupira et tendit sa baguette vers Draco qui refusait obstinément d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Accio Draco!

Le jeune homme blond se trouva propulser vers l'avant et atterrit dans un des canapés de la pièce. Après quoi, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns répéta la même formule pour faire voler ses affaires jusqu'à elle. Les quatre jeune gens prirent ensuite l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons, Malfoy fermant la marche en traînant des pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ronde, occupé en son centre par un poêle qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Les lits tout autour avaient déjà été rapprochés pour en rajouter un de plus et Draco changea vite fait la couleur des draps et tentures des baldaquins, les faisant passer d'un rouge pourpre à un vert émeraude. Sa malle vint s'installer d'elle même au pied de sa couche et il se laissa tomber sur le moelleux matelas, fermant les rideaux. Les trois Gryffondor restèrent un moment à fixer le tissu vert avant de s'installer confortablement sur le lit d'Harry. Ils fermèrent à leur tour les tentures qui les entouraient et Hermione convoqua un écran magique qui se mit à diffuser des dramas moldus. 

La matinée fila doucement, le Serpentard bouquinant tranquillement, grognant quand les rires que laissaient échapper le trio venaient le déranger, ces derniers ne se lassant pas de regarder leur écran magique. Quand vint midi, le blond vit les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrir et Ron et Harry le regarder un moment.

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger…

Draco leur envoya un regard mauvais avant de glisser un marque-page entre les pages de son livre et de se lever à son tour. Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se fit en silence qui fut rompu par Malfoy quand le trio Gryffondor s'assit à sa table.

- Je ne m'asssirais pas à votre table!

Les adolescents le regardèrent et soupirèrent, se désintéressant de sa personne.

- T'as qu'a manger debout alors…

Draco les fixa un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, face à Harry.

- Holà! Il vous arrive quoi là?

- Quoi?

- Vous êtes tout mous…

- Pardon?

- Malfoy… c'est pas qu'on aime pas débattre avec toi mais… c'est les vacances là… laisse nous un peu décompresser… nous relâcher… si tu veux qu'on se chicane, t'inquiète pas, tu verras qu'on va pas se priver. Mais pas tout de suite… là, Hermione nous accorde un jour de repos avant de nous enchaîner pour qu'on fasse tout nos devoir et après.. Là… làààà tu vas sentir ta douleur!

Le blond déglutit à la tirade de Ron qui le regardait d'un sale air tandis que les deux autres pouffaient derrière leur main. Le silence s'installa pour tout le déjeuner. La grande salle n'avait pas encore été décorée et il semblait que cette année, ils fussent les seuls élèves à rester au château. L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu quand le trio vit apparaître le dessert puis se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la matinée. Ils finirent d'ailleurs prestement leur tarte au chocolat pour remonter voir la suite de leur feuilleton, rallant contre Draco qui lui s'était décidé à manger avec une infini lenteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans le dortoir et Ron et Hermione se réinstallèrent sur le lit d'Harry qui fouillait sa malle pour trouver des confiseries. Le roux et la brunette regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux Malfoy qui, debout entre son lit et celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient, semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il s'assit donc soudainement à côté d'Hermione tandis que les Gryffondor protestaient pour la forme.

- T'as intérêt à garder tes répliques pour la fin des épisodes Malfoy si tu veux qu'on te laisse regarder.

Le Serpentard lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille qui se tassa un peu plus contre Ron.

- Et décale toi un peu que je puisse m'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis gros Potter!

- Pour t'avoir vu à poil ça serait mentir que de dire ça!

Draco regarda l'attrapeur avec de grands yeux, se laissant pousser contre Hermione par l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui s'assit ensuite contre lui, fermant les rideaux alors que Ron remettait le drama en route.

- Comment ça tu m'as vu à po…

- Chuuuttt! On t'as tous vu à poil et on est tous d'accord pour dire que t'es bien gaulé alors maintenant tais toi!

Malfoy maudis intérieurement les trois Gryffondor, se promettant de les torturer pour savoir quand, où, comment il l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil avant de se laisser captiver par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran magique.

Un épisode, puis deux épisodes passèrent où Hermione se chargeait de pincer Malfoy sur les côtes à chacun de ses ricanement déplacé ou à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque. Au milieu de l'épisode suivant, la main de la jeune fille reposait mollement sur son avant-bras. Assise sur les genoux de Ron, la préfète c'était doucement endormie, sa tête venant reposer contre l'épaule du Serpentard. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, faisant par là naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres du roux qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ahuri que prit Draco par la suite. Sur la gauche du blond, Harry s'était affalé de plus en plus et venait, dans son sommeil, de se mettre sur le flanc, posant sa tête contre la poitrine du Serpentard et passant un bras autour de sa taille. Malfoy s'apprêtait à râler quand de sa main libre, Ron lui décocha une taloche sur le crâne. Le blond fusilla le roux du regard et ce dernier secoua la tête en soupirant avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Hermione. Il éteignit ensuite l'écran magique, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Un grognement de dépit passa entre les dents serrées du Serpentard qui leva les yeux vers le plafond du lit en soupirant. Il les posa ensuite sur les trois Gryffondor endormis autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce fut la faim qui les réveilla dans la soirée. Ron d'abord, qui réveilla ensuite doucement Hermione en murmurant le prénom de la jeune fille à son oreille. La brunette papillonna des yeux, regardant d'un air surpris la personne qui lui avait servit d'oreiller avant de faire face au sourire du roux.

- Bien dormi? C'est confortable un bras de Malfoy?

- Bah… oui… 

- C'est pas Harry qui dira le contraire on dirait…

Se frottant les yeux l'adolescente se retourna vers Draco à la remarque de son ami. L'attrapeur de l'équipe rouge et or s'était, au cours de son sommeil, de plus en plus allongé sur son adversaire, la tête sur son ventre, une jambe passée entre celles du blond.

Les deux Gryffondor gloussèrent en silence et Ron se leva, fouillant dans ses affaires avant d'en ressortir un appareil photo. L'objet fit un crac sonore quand le roux appuya sur le déclencheur, réveillant les deux endormis. Et alors qu'Hermione grondait Ron à mi voix pour son manque de discrétion, Draco leur tourna le dos en grognant alors qu'Harry se cachait derrière ce dernier d'un même grommellement. Quand, un peu mieux réveillé, ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les deux garçon se reculèrent vivement, se fixant l'un l'autre dans les yeux, le blond voyant comme au ralentit le Gryffondor tomber de son lit. Trois bouches laissèrent filer un grand éclat de rire.

- Ho ça va! Arrêtez de vous marrer, ça fait un mal de chien!

- Ha Potter… tu me ferras toujours autant rire… quel empoté…

- Je te signal Malfoy que c'est à cause de toi que je suis tombé, aide moi à me relever.

Avec un grand sourire mauvais, le Serpentard se leva, tendit sa main vers Harry mais retira cette dernière alors que le jeune homme allait l'attraper, la passant dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une de ses mèches blondes platines. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Honnêtement, Potter, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'aider à te relever?

Le garçon aux yeux verts fit un grand sourire au Serpentard et se releva et la petite troupe partit vers la Grande salle pour le dîner.

**Wake up!**

Hermione prit le temps de se réveiller avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était bien là, au chaud entre Ron et Harry. Refermant les yeux, elle se serra d'avantage contre l'attrapeur alors que le roux, la sentant bouger, se recolla contre elle automatiquement. Finalement, elles allaient être bien ces vacances. Ils avaient établi la veille leur emploi du temps et ses deux amis avait eu l'air très partant pour finir leurs devoirs en deux jours et passer les autres à s'amuser, rien faire et autres réjouissances. Draco… et bien Draco suivrait. Ils étaient à trois contre un et c'était d'ailleurs de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Et en parlant de la fouine… le bruissement des rideaux que l'on ouvre fit relever la tête de la jeune fille qui plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Malfoy se tenait debout, la regardant d'un air par encore très réveillé, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa joue portant la marque des plis de son oreiller. Il resta là, immobile, alors qu'avec un sourire, Hermione se redressait et s'attelait à réveiller les deux Gryffondors endormis. Toute une technique. Chatouiller doucement le cou d'Harry puis invoquer un gant trempé d'eau froide et le poser sur le ventre de Ron. Un sourire naquit sur le visage encore endormi du Serpentard au cri du rouquin qui se tourna ensuite vers sa malle pour saisir ses affaires. Ce fut d'un même pas mal assuré que les trois garçons suivirent la jeune fille vers les douches. Ils frissonnèrent au contact du carrelage froid sous leur pieds nus et regardèrent en baillant Hermione faire apparaître un grand voile opaque pour protéger son intimité. Les garçons se déshabillèrent lentement et se dirigèrent chacun vers un pommeau de douche, Draco regardant avec suspicion Ron et Harry compter jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir à fond le robinet d'eau froide. Leurs cris finirent de réveiller le Serpentard qui se gondola de rire avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude, les deux adolescents à côté de lui tournant rapidement les robinets pour changer la température de l'eau. Le silence revint dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se retourne d'un bond vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Au fait où quand et comment?

- Hé?

- Haaa ouiii… tu te rappelles, quand tu nous as vu sortir en caleçon de la salle de bain des préfets.

- … vous étiez là pendant que j'ai pris mon bain?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- La discrétion… tout un art…

- Vous m'avez maté pendant que…

- Oui…

Ce ne fut que grâce à leurs réflexes que les rouges et or se baissèrent, évitant ainsi le savon que Draco venait de leur balancer à la figure.

- Allez soit pas jaloux, regarde, on te rend la pareille en te laissant nous mater à ton tour.

Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à prendre des poses pseudo sensuelle et Malfoy secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Arrêter tout de suite… vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville.

- Regardez moi ce narcissisme.

- Ha ça oui je regarde.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, les cheveux relevés en un chignon fouillis, se rinçait l'œil sans gêne aucune.

- Granger!

- Oui?

- Dehors tout de suite!

Une légère rougeur venait d'apparaître sur les joues du blond et ce dernier s'empressa d'accrocher sa propre serviette autour des reins.

- Impossible! Je dois encore passer par la case lavabo miroir.

La jeune fille se retourna alors, posant sa trousse de toilette sur le bord de la première vasque en céramique à sa portée et entreprit de se laver les dents. Les garçons suivirent le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à se regarder dans la glace. Les trois Gryffondors se mirent à se jeter des coups d'œil complice, tentant d'endiguer la crise de fou rire qu'ils sentaient de profiler avant de lui laisser libre court sous le regard d'incompréhension de Draco. Ce dernier se rinça vite fait la bouche.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?

- Tu… tu peux pas comprendre…

- Ha oui?

- T'as pas vécu le moment c'est pour ça, on te raconteras si tu veux.

Les trois Gryffondors s'étaient calmés et essuyaient les larmes qui leur étaient montées aux yeux avant de commencer à s'habiller. Le Serpentard émis un sifflement méprisant qui se stoppa d'un coup quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une Hermione enfilant son pantalon en ne portant en haut qu'un simple soutien-gorge rouge. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et entrepris à son tour de s'habiller. Vint ensuite l'épreuve des cheveux. Harry passa un coup de brosse dans sa tignasse histoire d'éviter d'avoir des nœuds, Ron fit de même avant d'attacher sa chevelure rousse en une minuscule queue de cheval alors que, comme à son habitude, Draco plaquait ses cheveux en arrière et qu'Hermione se refaisait un vague chignon. Fin prêts, ils partirent petit-déjeuner.

**Mlle Immense-savoir**

- Réfléchis un peu, Harry, tu as vu la propriété de cette plante ce mat...

Hermione cessa d'invectiver son ami en croyant entendre les pas de Mme Pince puis fit une grimace au brun qui lui répondit de même avant que les deux adolescents ne replongent leur nez dans leur devoir.

- Tiens donc, Mlle je-sais-tout ne veut plus étaler son savoir devant les autres.

Draco avait relevé ses yeux méprisants vers la Gryffondor qui soupira et fut coupée par Ron.

- On dit Mlle Immense-savoir, c'est plus poli… et puis dis moi… qui c'est qui la talonne près au classement hein… Mr je-sais-tout-mais-je-ne-le-dis-pas.

Des éclairs semblèrent sortir des yeux gris du blond pour venir se planter dans ceux bleus du rouquin.

- D'ailleurs si je puis oser adresser la parole à sa majesté Malfoy, je suis sûr que vous pourriez, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, m'indiquer en quel année votre illustre famille s'est illustré dans un fait de guerre mémorable lors d'une révolution de gobelins.

- 1043, tout le monde le s…

Conscient de s'être fait avoir, Malfoy attrapa le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et se cacha derrière en prenant soin d'avoir pris l'ouvrage à l'endroit.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement dans un silence studieux et ce ne fut quand les quatre adolescents franchirent la porte de la bibliothèque que Ron et Harry laissèrent libre court à leur joie.

- Ouééééééééé c'est fini! Plus de boulot! Ni de devoirs! Yeehaaaaaaaaaa! C'est la fêêêêêteuuuu!

- Granger, je me demande comment tu peux les supporter.

- Ils ont aussi leurs bons côtés.

- Préviens moi quand ils les laissent voir alors. Parce que sinon je doute d'y arriver.

- Tsstsstss..

- Quoi tsstsstss, ce n'est pas ma faute si, contrairement à moi, il faut gratter des heures pour trouver des bons côté à ces deux… là…

Hermione explosa de rire et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu vois, ça se remarque tout de suite que j'ai un super humour.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour se calmer sous l'air interrogatif de ses camarades de maison et celui mi-amusé mi-narquois de Draco. 

**Le manège de la neige…**

Encore à moitié endormi, Draco regardait les trois Gryffondors s'empiffrer dès le petit-déjeuner. 

- Quelle bande de porc… Granger, franchement, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais manger aussi salement.

- C'est parce qu'il faut qu'on prenne des forces. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

- Pourquoi faire.?

- Bataille de boule de neige.

Malfoy du porter ses mains à ses oreilles, ruminant contre le fait que son ouie devait maintenant être endommagée à cause du cris des rouge et or.

- Bataille de boule de neige tss… je suppose que je suis la cible à abattre.

- Nan ça serait pas drôle. C'est chacun pour soi.

- Et je suis obligé de participer?

- Bah si tu veux rester assis dans un coin sans rien faire libre à toi, mais viens pas raller ensuite de te prendre des boules de neige.

- Hmpf… comme si vous pouviez seulement penser me toucher.

Ils avaient délimité le terrain dans lequel ils devaient rester à cause du sortilège jeté par MacGonagall et l'avaient choisi ni trop plat ni trop accidenté, avec assez de neige et de possibilité de cachette. Hermione avait ensuite sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort qui permettrait de compter les points automatiquement. Aussitôt, deux zéros rouge étaient apparu de chaque côté de leur tête, les chiffres de droite augmenteraient à chaque boule de neige reçu et ce de gauche à chaque boule de neige atteignant une cible. La jeune fille rappela ensuite la règle: interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Puis les adolescents se tournèrent le dos, avancèrent d'une quinzaine de mettre avant de se lancer à l'assaut de leur camarades.

Et ce ne fut plus que course-poursuite, tactique discrète ou attaque bruyante. Si Ron avait une certaine habitude pour ce genre de sport, c'était parce qu'il le pratiquait depuis tout petit avec ses frères et sa sœur. Et c'était avec un certain savoir faire qu'il évitait les projectile neigeux tout en en envoyant. Plongeant derrière un rocher, il se rétablit en effectuant une roulade, ramassant de la neige en même temps pour la pétrir et l'envoyer sur Harry. Ce dernier l'esquiva avec tout autant d'habilité que son ami roux. Sur ce niveau ils s'égalaient, même si le jeune homme brun ne se souciait peu du score. Jusqu'à sa première année de Poudlard, il avait servi de cible à son cousin, obligé de rester planté debout au milieu du parc à recevoir des boules de neige. Et cela malgré ses pauvres vêtements qui le protégeaient mal du froid et les cailloux qui se retrouvaient «accidentellement» dans les projectiles. Maintenant, il pouvait leur échapper et en envoyer à son tour à grand renfort d'éclat de rire. Lors de sa première année, lorsque Ron leur avait proposé de jouer et avait expliqué les règles, c'était avec un grand sourire qu'il avait accepté avant d'aider son ami à convaincre Hermione. Plus habituée dans son enfance à faire des bonhommes de neige dans le jardin de ses parents, elle avait souvent râlée lors des premières batailles mais, comme Harry, y avait vite pris goût et était devenue une adversaire redoutable car plus posée et réfléchie que les deux garçons. Cela ne l'empêchant pas par moment d'accomplir des actions téméraires qui occasionnaient souvent d'énormes fou rires. Accroupie, elle se glissait d'ailleurs derrière une rangée de buisson, tentant de débusquer Harry et tomba sur Draco. Elle avait pensé que ce dernier aurait été plus difficile à convaincre, qu'un «Malfoy» ne se serait pas «abaissé» à une bataille de boule de neige. Et elle avait constaté avec joie que le jeune homme blond ne semblait pas si étranger que ça à cet exercice. Elle l'avait observé un moment, cachée dans un tronc d'arbre et elle s'était aperçut que le rusé Serpentard savait viser juste tout en ne se laissant pas voir par ses adversaires. Les hivers passés au manoir à attaquer discrètement ses parents tout en prenant soin que la faute retombe sur un elfe de maison y étaient pour quelque chose. Et si Draco avait râlé en début de partie car peu habitué à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes, sa grimace s'était vite transformée en sourire espiègle au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait goût à l'activité. Quand la partie s'acheva après qu'ils se fussent tous jetés sur l'attrapeur des rouges et or au son d'un «tous sur Harry», ce dernier étouffé sous les corps de ses camarades, les larmes de leur fou rire gelant au coin de leurs yeux, la couverture blanche qui recouvrait leur terrain de jeux quelques heures auparavant était totalement dévastée.

Ils restèrent étendus les uns sur les autres un moment avant que le froid se fasse à nouveau ressentir et ils coururent jusqu'au château, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre le dortoir. Les y attendait pour leur plus grand bonheur, quatre bols de chocolats fumants accompagnés d'une montagne de petits gâteaux divers. Ainsi qu'un lettre qu'Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée.

- Et pourquoi c'est Granger qui lit?

- Ta galanterie Draco, voyons.

- C'est vrai que moi au moins j'en ai une.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur Ron et Harry qui avaient commencé à manger.

- Que veux tu, tout le monde n'est pas aussi parfait que toi.

- Bien sûr que si nous sommes parfaits.

- Répète moi ça quand tu auras finit de manger comme un cochon et que tu auras la bouche vide. Porc…

Ron fit une grimace faussement outré et avala d'une traite son chocolat chaud.

Draco releva un sourcil alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, il n'était pas la seule victime du trio qui semblait adepte du «qui aime bien châtie bien» entre eux. Finalement ce début de vacances forcées à Poudlard semblait se passer mieux que prévu.

- Et sinon Granger…

- Hermione!

- Hermione… elle disait quoi la lettre.

- Dumbledore nous demande de décorer le château pour noël.

- Tout le château?

- Juste le hall et la grande salle. Il nous demande de faire ça demain. 

**Green for ever**

Assis au bas des marches de l'escalier qui menait au hall, les quatre adolescents regardaient les boîtes de décorations de noël qui se tenaient à leurs pieds.

- Et pourquoi vouloir décorer le hall et la grande salle, un sapin dans le dortoir n'aurait pas suffi?

- Parce qu'on passe par ses endroit aussi dans la journée… t'as jamais décoré ta maison pour noël Malfoy?

- Non, il y avait un petit sapin dans une petite pièce et il arrivait déjà décoré.

- C'est pas drôle…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle à s'échiner à sortir des guirlandes poussiéreuses et à se poser milles questions pour savoir si elle va mieux là où là…

- Tu ne connais pas la méthode Weasley.

- Une «méthode» Weasley? Tiens donc. 

- Bah ferme tes yeux si tu as peur.

- Peur moi? De toi? Est-ce que…

Mais Ron s'était levé en secouant la tête et avait ouvert les cartons. Sortant ensuite sa baguette il l'agita un moment au dessus des boîtes.

- Décoaumur.

Les trois autres élèves regardèrent le hall maintenant décorer. Le roux posa ses poings sur ses hanches et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Bon ça c'est fait. Maintenant la Grande Salle.

Le gardien de but des Gryffondors passa alors dans la pièce suivante, les paquets encore remplis de décoration le suivant en flottant doucement. Les trois adolescents le regardèrent passer la grande porte, restant un moment immobile avant que Draco et Hermione ne se lèvent. Epoussetant leurs vêtements, ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui leur tendait ses mains. Soupirant, la jeune fille en attrapa une avec les deux sienne tandis que le Serpentard attrapait l'autre avec une drôle de grimace. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient remis le brun debout et entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les longues guirlandes multicolores étaient accrochés aux murs avec des centaines de boules de noël aux formes, couleurs et motifs divers et variés, des petits bonhommes ou rennes en osier tressé et des chaussettes. Deux grandes cheminées ronronnaient de chaque côté de la pièce et un énorme sapin se tenait sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs qu'on apercevait à peine derrière les branches du conifère. Quelques flocons restaient encore posés sur les épines vertes et brillaient doucement comme la petite étoile qui avait été accrochée au sommet de l'arbre. 

- Alors vous en pensez quoi?

- Ça manque de vert!

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent vers Draco dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort qui rendit toutes les décorations d'un vert métallique. Un autre sourire naquit instantanément sur les lèvres d'Harry qui jeta à son tour un sort. Les ornements devinrent alors rouges vifs avant de repasser rapidement à un vert. La salle fut alors remplit des cris des quatre adolescent qui agitaient leur baguette en criant la première couleur qui leur venait à l'esprit. Après un quart d'heure de batailles durant laquelle boules, guirlandes, chaussettes et sapins étaient passer par toute les teintes possibles et imaginable, les quatre élèves se reposait assis à une table.

- N'empêche il était beau mon vert. Vous n'aimez pas le vert?

- Bah bah la couleur d'un Serpentard bah à bas le vert.

- Oui le vert c'est mo…

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui, en voulant en remettre une couche après Ron, s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase.

- Mais.. Mais mais mes yeux sont veeeeeeeeeerts! Nooooon! Donnez moi une cuillère en bois que je les arrache. Haaaaaaaaa…..

D'abord incrédules, les yeux grands ouverts, les trois autres adolescents ne mirent pas longtemps à exploser de rire, vite rejoint pas le brun. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent calmés qu'ils notèrent la présence d'Hagrid qui les regardait avec des yeux grands comme des plats à tarte.

- Hé bien… je n'aurai jamais pensé vous voir rire aux éclats tous les quatre… mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous passez du bon temps.

Trois grands sourires et un quatrième plus timide lui répondirent.

- Alors vous venez m'aider à rentrer un des deux sapins qu'il reste à installer dans le hall?

**Et ce soir l'essentiel….**

- Rhaaaaa

- Granger! Arrête de râler et viens ici.

Avec un regard suspicieux, Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui lui indiquait un tabouret devant lui. Ron et Harry qui s'était caché derrière un lit pour éviter de recevoir la brosse de la jeune fille dans la figure se replièrent lentement derrière le Serpentard. Ce dernier tenait quelques pics à cheveux et barrettes dans une main et sa brosse dans l'autre. Toujours méfiante, l'adolescente vint s'asseoir devant le blond et prit les accessoires qu'il lui tendait. 

- Hermione, attention, ça se trouve il va te raser le crâne.

La jeune fille chassa de sa main droite le visage de Ron qui s'était penché et imitait un petit diablotin, ses index dressés de chaque côté de son crâne. Soupirant, elle attendit la réponse d'Harry qu'elle venait d'apercevoir sur sa gauche du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait joint ses mains et regardait son ami roux.

- Mais non Hermione, fais lui confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il sait y faire avec les cheveux. Regarde comme il passe un temps fou à se gominer la tête tous les matins

- Bah à ta place je lui ferai justement pas confiance pour ça, t'as vu comme c'est moche sa coiffure…

Alors que les lèvres de la jeune fille formait un fin sourire, celles de Draco étaient pincées et il pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à peigner la masse de cheveux châtain.

- C'est vrai qu'il serait sûrement plus classe avec une queue de cheval…

- Hmhm

Relevant un sourcil, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons de Griffondor qui avaient posés leurs têtes sur les genoux d'Hermione, les mains de cette dernière passant doucement dans leurs cheveux.

On était le 24 décembre et ils avaient passé leur journée à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'une missive de Dumbledore arrive en milieu d'après-midi. Il priait ses élèves de bien s'habiller et de descendre dans le hall aux alentours de sept heures. Il était maintenant six heures et demi et Draco jeta un sort pour fixer légèrement la mèche qui barrait le front d'Hermione avant de reculer de quelques pas, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait ramassé le reste de la chevelure dans un chignon sur le haut du crane qui laissait s'échapper de nombreuses mèches plus ou moins ondulées. Tendant la main à la jeune fille, il l'aida à se relever et sourit au regard admiratif que Ron et Harry lançaient à leur amie. Elle avait passé une courte robe rouge sans manche, plissée au dessus de la poitrine et qui s'arrêtait en dessous de son bassin, enfilé un pantacourt moulant en jean bleu marine et des escarpins du même rouge que son haut. 

Draco regarda sa montre, encore cinq minutes avant de devoir se présenter dans le hall il ne savait pourquoi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, cheveux en bataille, polo noir saillant, jean et basket tout aussi noir. Puis à Ron, lui aussi plus ou moins peigné, jean bleu, chemise et tennis rouge. Le Serpentard passa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi bien plaqué avant d'épousseter son gilet de costume noir, vérifier ses boutons de manchettes et le col de sa chemise blanche. Il jeta un dernier regard à son pantalon noir et ses souliers vernis avant de se diriger vers la sortie du dortoir.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que, arrivé à mi chemin de l'escalier menant au hall, Harry se mette à crier en courant vers son parrain et se jeter dans ses bras. Draco grimaça en voyant l'ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban innocenté qui faisait tourner son filleul dans les airs. L'homme était grand, ses cheveux longs attaché à la base de son crâne, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte laissant apercevoir quelques tatouages. Le blond descendit les dernières marches en grimaçant légèrement. Weasley avait été rejoint par toute sa famille et se faisait passer un savon par sa mère tandis qu'Hermione se faisait câliner par ses parents. Ceux du préfet de Serpentard manquaient à l'appel et en cet instant Malfoy maudit ce lien qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir dans les dortoirs. Pas qu'il n'aimait particulièrement les familles des Gryffondor, enfin si en fait, mais le fait de voir que ces dernières étaient venues et pas la sienne…

- Alors Malfoy, pourquoi tu tires cette tronche?

Draco posa son regard froid sur Sirius.

- Ça doit vous amuser de voir que ma famille n'est pas venu c'est ça?

- Sauf que même si mon nom est effacé de l'arbre généalogique, je te rappelle que je suis le cousin de ta chère mère. Elle arrivera sûrement bientôt en criant «mon fiiiilllsssssss»…

L'adolescent blond eu un reniflement de mépris et entra dans la Grande Salle en passant devant Harry et son parrain. Et comme Black l'avait prédit, une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'attablés près du feu ils commençaient à manger les différentes entrées qui étaient apparues, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et une femme au chignon blond partiellement défait et à la longue robe bleu pâle entra en courant presque.

- Draco, mon fiiiilllssss…

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres du dit fils qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le «je te l'avais bien dit» de Sirius et se leva pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Derrière elle, l'allure plus modérée et le visage renfrogné, apparut son père qui se contenta d'une petite tape sur l'épaule de son héritier. Lucius Malfoy toisa un moment le reste de l'assemblée et s'assit avec un regard méprisant. D'un même ensemble, les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Sirius soupirèrent sous l'air perdu des Granger puis, décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était Noël après tout, un moment où l'on était censé faire la paix, se remirent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement.

**Ruban et papier cadeaux**

Draco s'éveilla lentement. Finalement la soirée d'hier ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça. Certes, son père n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour parler avec lui ou sa mère, mais cette dernière avait elle décidé de faire comme le reste de l'assemblée et avait longuement parlé chiffons avec la mère d'Hermione. Ils avaient finit de manger assez tard et, quand il avait fallut se coucher, les quatre adolescents étaient remontés dans leur dortoir, s'endormant aussitôt que leurs têtes eurent touché leurs oreillers. Et maintenant, le blond hésitait entre se lever tout de suite pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et rester un peu plus sous sa couette. La pensée des paquets l'attendant sous le petit sapin qui avait été déposé dans le dortoir lui fit finalement repousser sa couverture et il sortit de son lit en même temps que les trois autres Gryffondors. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et se jetèrent sur leurs présents. Les rubans et bouts de papier cadeaux volèrent alors dans les airs, des sourires venaient se coller sur les visages des adolescents au fur et à mesure que ce dévoilaient leurs cadeaux. Ce furent de véritables hurlements qui s'échappèrent des bouches d'Harry et de Draco quand ils déballèrent leurs Eclair de feu seconde génération sous le regard légèrement déçu de Ron qui changea bien vite d'expression quand il découvrit ce que Sirius lui avait offert. Cet échiquier sorcier qu'il tenait dans les mains, il avait bavé dessus tout le mois d'Août où il s'était trouvé au manoir Black pour aider à nettoyer la nouvelle demeure du parrain de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, ses regards d'envie n'étaient pas passés inaperçu aux yeux de l'ancien prisonnier qui lui souhaitait bien des parties longues et passionnantes. Le roux posa délicatement son présent sur l'habituel pull tricoté pas sa mère, oubliant totalement les cartes chocogrenouilles manquante à sa collection qu'Harry lui avait dégoté, les boucles d'oreilles offertes par Hermione et les friandises moldus envoyés par les parents de la jeune fille. Cette dernière feuilletait les livres qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents, le fin bracelet en plaqué or qu'ils lui avaient envoyé accroché à son poignet gauche. À son côté, Pattenrond s'était pelotonné dans le pull ocre de Madame Weasley et sursauta au cri de sa maîtresse, manquant de faire tomber la petite fiole de parfum envoyé par Sirius. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers elle, Draco un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, les deux autres se mordant la lèvres inférieur. Hermione venait de déballer le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient acheter et semblait ravi de l'immense ouvrage à la couverture de cuir rouge représentant une étagère de bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Au milieu, en lettres dorées s'étalait le titre. «Encyclopédie d'Hermione Granger». À l'intérieur, les pages étaient blanches et douce au toucher. La jeune fille déplia le petit bout de parchemin qui s'y trouvait. «À remplir» signé Harry et Ron. Un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, l'adolescente se jeta sur ses amis qui tombèrent à la renverse. Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à rouler par terre avant que des doigts malicieux ne se faufilent sous un haut de pyjama et entame une partie de chatouille. Assis à côté, Draco releva le nez de la petite mallette contenant des ingrédients rares pour potion au son des rires et un sourire légèrement méprisant étira ses lèvres.

- Bande de gosses…

Les trois Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent automatiquement et le regard qu'ils lancèrent au Serpentard suffit à chasser son sourire. Il eu à peine le temps de refermer sa boîte qu'il se retrouvait plaqué au sol, des mains vicieuses venant relever le T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama pour chatouiller ses côtes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux rouges et or acharnés pour faire éclater de rire leur adversaire qui, semblant particulièrement sensible au niveau du ventre et du cou, se débattait et tentait d'échapper à leur emprise. Il finit par arriver quand, bloqué contre un lit, il saisit l'oreiller qui s'y trouvait pour l'assener sur le dos de ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne restèrent pas en reste très longtemps et, se saisissant à leurs tour de coussin, se les balancèrent à la figure tout en sautant de lit en lit. Le remue-ménage cessa au bout d'un quart d'heure et, affalé à même le sol, les adolescents regardèrent les plumes échappées des oreillers retomber doucement au sol. Ce fut Harry qui se releva en premier, déclarant qu'il avait encore des cadeaux à ouvrir. Il déchira rapidement l'emballage du premier et sourit en y découvrant une petite boîte contenant une petite paire de boucles d'oreille en argent entourant une pierre verte et fut presque au bord des larmes en découvrant l'équipement de quidditch de son père que Sirius lui avait envoyé en même temps que son nouveau balai. Il ouvrit ensuite avec Ron et Hermione le paquet offert par les jumeaux Weasley qui contenait de multiples farces et attrapes ainsi que pétard en tout genre. Puis se tournèrent vers Draco qui, passant et repassant sa nouvelle plume sur ses lèvres, lorgnait discrètement l'amas de confiseries reçu par les trois rouges et ors. Ces trois derniers retinrent leur fou rire avant de tendre un paquet de fraise tagada vers le blond. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en pyjama, organisant un tournoi d'échecs que Ron gagna haut la main, se goinfrant de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu où en se plongeant dans leurs nouveaux livres.

**Du balai**

Quand Draco se réveilla le jour suivant, il accueillit avec un grand sourire le soleil qui illuminait le dortoir. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit en grand les rideaux du lit voisin et, tandis que les trois Gryffondors se recroquevillaient pour échapper à la lumière, le Serpentard tira sur leur couverture et les harangua d'un ton autoritaire

- Debout! Il fait beau! On va voler!

Ron et Harry se redressèrent aussitôt, un sourire plaqué sur leur visage tandis qu'Hermione cachait son visage dans son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la tirait dehors jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Si il y avait une chose que la jeune fille n'aimait pas à part la divination, c'était bien voler sur un balai. D'une part parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire décoller son balai du sol (ou alors que de quelques centimètres) et d'autre part parce qu'elle était plus ou moins sujette au vertige. Surtout en fait quand elle se retrouvait seule sur un bout de bois, bousculée par le moindre souffle de vent et sans rien de vraiment stable sous les pieds. Elle s'assit donc sur un tabouret qu'elle fit apparaître et regarda les garçons décoller prudemment pour ne pas dépasser les vingt mètres de distance entre elle et eux. La joie qui les parcourut en sentant l'air froid leur gifler le visage fut de courte durée et bien vite faire des cercles autour d'Hermione se révéla lassant. Ce fut Draco qui craqua le premier et qui descendit en piquée vers la préfète. Cette dernière essaya de s'enfuir en voyant le Serpentard foncer sur elle mais se retrouva bientôt assise en amazone sur le balai de ce dernier. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle le sentit s'élever en chandelle et s'accrocha au blond de toutes ses forces. L'adolescent se sentit lui revivre malgré la jeune fille qui lui serrait le torse et le fait que conduire un balai d'une main n'était pas très pratique.

- Si jamais tu me lâches, Draco Malfoy, je peux t'assurer que tu te verras dans l'incapacité d'offrir une descendance à ta famille.

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin et continua de voler, raffermissant sa prise sur la taille d'Hermione et refrénant son envie de faire des acrobaties comme il voyait Harry et Ron en faire. Quand ceux-ci cessèrent d'en faire, Draco se rapprocha d'eux et ils se mirent à survoler le parc.

- Malfoy, avec ça, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser quand on devra s'affronter au quidditch. Ce balai est une vraie merveille.

- Quand est-il d'ailleurs ce match?

- Mi-février je crois…

Les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent un grand sourire de défi alors que le Serpentard sentait Hermione desserrer légèrement son étreinte et tourner la tête qu'elle avait enfouie contre son cou. Ils continuèrent leur ballade jusqu'à ce que le vent froid ne les oblige à mettre pieds à terre.

**Interlude**

Le lendemain, le vent s'était transformé en tempête de neige et il n'était pas question de sortir voler par ce temps. De plus, Hermione ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme et n'était même pas sortit de son lit. Les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas semblé y faire attention et avaient laissé cette dernière tranquille. Draco s'était résigné à alterner lecture et partit de carte et d'échec et ils finirent par se mettre au lit de bonne heure après avoir englouti la moitié de leur réserve de friandises.

**Lune rouge et pensées brumeuses**

Le jour suivant vit le réveil de deux grognons et le début de la pire journée de leurs vacances. D'humeur exécrable, Hermione avait réveillé les garçons et s'était faite recevoir vertement par Draco qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit pour cause de gavage de chocogrenouille. La dispute aurait dégénérée si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas plaqué leur main sur la bouche du blond et s'étaient répandus en excuse devant la jeune fille. La scène faillit se rejouer quand ils revinrent au dortoir après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner. Retenant une fois de plus le Serpentard, les deux Gryffondors avaient laissé leur amie monter seule à l'étage.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez retenu?

- Parce que dans la situation actuelle, cela n'aurait rien arrangé du tout.

- Ha ouais? et pourquoi donc?

- Elle a ses régles.

- Et si tu tiens à la vie je te conseille de dire oui à tout ce qu'elle dit et de te taire le reste du temps…

- Crois nous, c'est la meilleure tactique pour ne pas mourir avant demain…

- Avant demain?

- Généralement ça ne dure qu'un jour.

Cependant, la jeune fille fut de toute aussi mauvaise humeur le lendemain matin et Ron et Harry ne purent cette fois rien faire pour éviter le massacre entre Hermione et Draco. Heureusement pour eux, les deux intéressés finirent par se tourner le dos et s'enfermer derrière les rideaux de leur lit avant d'en venir aux mains. Les deux garçons invoquèrent alors deux gros fauteuils qu'ils tournèrent vers le poêle central et se mirent à bouquiner pour passer l'après-midi.

Dans son lit, Draco avait lui aussi saisit son livre mais le jeta à ses pieds quand il eu pour la cinquième fois lut la même ligne. Il se tourna sur le côté pour poser sa tête contre son oreiller avant de se saisir de son petit carnet noir. C'était un calepin à la couverture de cuir et au feuilles légèrement jaunies que son parrain Severus Snape lui avait offert alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Il l'avait gardé précieusement, comme un trésor, ne le sortant que rarement du tiroir de son bureau pour passer doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le cuir ou humer l'odeur des feuilles de parchemin. Quand il avait commencé à étudier à Poudlard, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser au manoir et l'avait fourré au fond de sa malle. Il avait alors commencé à le remplir. D'abord par des annotations sur ses professeurs, plusieurs croquis ressemblant vaguement à un plan du château puis vite par tout ce qu'il pouvait rassembler d'informations sur le trio pouvant ensuite lui servir pour les faire enrager. En relisant maintenant tout ce qu'il avait écrit, Draco s'aperçut que la bonne moitié des pages concernait les trois Gryffondor. Depuis les listes d'insultes dressées en première année de son écriture encore ronde à toutes sortes d'anecdotes d'un écriture plus assurée, italique, et pleins et déliés raffinés. Le jeune homme caressa du bout des doigts un reste de mèche de cheveux noirs qu'il avait arraché lors d'un match de quidditch pour effectuer un rite vaudou qui avait plus ou moins marché au final. 

À force de noter ces renseignements, il pensait connaître ses «ennemis» et il se rendait maintenant compte que s'il connaissait quelque chose d'eux, ce n'était que la moitié de leur personnalité, celle qu'ils affichaient devant les autres. Et il ne savait plus très bien si connaître leur autre face, celle qu'ils ne montraient qu'entre eux et qu'ils lui avaient dévoilée, était une bonne chose. Car il ne se souvenait pas de s'être autant amusé un jour, de s'être laisser allez sans faire attention à l'étiquette qu'il était censé respecter et… il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Passée la haine farouche du gamin de onze ans, il était venu à «reconnaître» le trio, à les comparer comme ses meilleurs rivaux, ils s'étaient cordialement détestés depuis cinq environ et voilà quand quelques jours, tout cela s'effondrait lentement. Quelle galère…

Essayant de trouver un autre sujet de réflexion, Draco ferma les yeux et soupira. Se redressant un instant, il se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon et enfila son Tshirt de nuit avant de se glisser sous ses draps. Il se concentra sur son nouveau balai, imaginant la rencontre Serpentard-Gryffondor et il était déjà loin dans ses rêves quand il attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez d'Harry.

Ce fut ce même Harry qui le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule alors qu'il entamait un second tour d'honneur porté par les Serpentard. Harry qui lui murmurait de se réveiller.

- Potter… je viens de gagner la coupe de quidditch, laisse moi retourner dans mon rêve.

- Pas de problème, pousse toi juste un peu qu'on ait de la place…

Draco, qui avait refermé ses paupières, grogna et se décala vers le bord de son lit avant de rouvrir les yeux avec difficulté et se retourner.

- Pardon?

Mais les deux garçons de Gryffondor se trouvaient déjà sous la couverture, le bras de Ron passé autour de la taille du brun dont le nez n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du blond.

- Hermione nous a viré parce qu'elle a trop chaud alors on vient dormir avec toi.

- Mais…

- Bonne nuit Draco.

- 'nnui Dr…

Le préfet des verts et argent resta ébahi quelques secondes avant de refermer les yeux, le sommeil étant plus fort que son envie de foutre les deux Gryffondor hors de son lit. Il ne fit que grogner pour la forme quand il sentit Harry l'attirer contre lui avant de s'endormir à nouveaux.

**Matin câlin**

Il était bien. Au chaud. Son lit n'avait jamais été aussi confortable et il ne s'était jamais sentit si protégé. Rien ne pourrait l'en tirer. Pas même ce faible clic qu'il venait d'entendre ni la lumière un peu trop intense pour un lit protégé par des rideaux matelassés. Cachant un peu plus la tête contre son coussin qui se soulevait lentement à un rythme régulier, Draco sourit doucement quand il sentit une main lui caresser doucement le dos. Il serra son coussin un peu plus contre lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en regardant le torse devant lui et releva doucement la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait dormi dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Un second clic lui fit tourner la tête vers le bout de son lit aux rideaux ouvert où se trouvait Hermione. Debout, en équilibre sur le matelas, elle le regardait en souriant par dessus son appareil photo magique. Son sourire s'élargit quand le blond lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se redresser sur un coude. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'attrapeur des rouges et or pour se tourner sur le ventre, coinçant le Serpentard sous lui. La jeune fille dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire tandis que Draco se tortillait pour essayer de s'échapper. Il y renonça au bout de quelques minutes et soupira lourdement. Hermione le regarda tendrement puis s'allongea sur Ron qui s'était tourné sur le dos durant la nuit, posant son appareil photo sur la table de chevet.

**Bonne année**

Le nez à la fenêtre d'une petite alcôve, Draco regardait les flocons de neige continuer de tomber sur le domaine de Poudlard. Cela faisait dix minutes maintenant que la nouvelle année avait commencé. Ils l'avaient attendue dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le Serpentard se laissant entraîner à danser sur diverses musiques par le trio. La bierraubeure lui avait fournit un prétexte pour ne pas râler quand les rouges et or se collaient un peu trop sur certains airs mais ne l'avait pas empêché de cacher sa stupéfaction quand Hermione, Ron puis Harry avaient tour à tour déposer leurs lèvres sur les siennes quand les douze coups de minuit retentirent dans la pièce. Il n'avait réussi à s'éclipser que quand ces derniers s'étaient regroupés autour d'une bouteille de champagne que les garçons essayaient d'ouvrir à tour de rôle. Il regarda un instant leur reflet dans la vitre avant de se remettre à contempler l'extérieur, portant sans s'en rendre compte une main à ses lèvres.

- Ça te choque qu'on t'ait embrassé?

Draco sursauta légèrement et fit face à Harry.

- Disons que… ce n'est pas une chose très.. habituelle…

- Ha? mhh… faut dire que ça nous arrive souvent…

- Pardon?

- Bah ouais… pas en public mais quand on est que tous les trois… on dort souvent ensemble avec Ron et on se fait toujours un bisou avant de s'endormir… on est même allé jusqu'au french kiss une fois mais ça arrive plus rarement… sauf entre Hermione et Ron…

- Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça…

- Pourquoi? tu es jaloux? Tu veux un french kiss aussi?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant, émeraudes sincères contre opale déroutées. Puis un pop sonore retentit et ils se tournèrent vers Ron qui tenait à la main une bouteille déversant sa mousse. Tout en riant, il remplit les coupes qu'Hermione lui tendit et Draco vit Harry les rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit à son tour en secouant la tête comme pour chasser la question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Et la soirée se poursuivit, la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité le faisant perdre petit à petit le contrôle de lui même et il se retrouva bientôt à rire comme une baleine tout en s'accrochant à Harry tant ses jambes semblaient vouloir le voir tomber par terre. Et voir Hermione dans le même cas que lui et retenue par Ron le faisait rire de plus belle. Puis alors qu'ils continuaient de danser, l'euphorie de l'alcool se transforma en engourdissement et il ne sentit même pas qu'on le portait vers le dortoir.

Dans un magnifique ensemble, Ron et Harry soupirèrent quand ils atteignirent enfin l'espace qui séparait les lits des deux attrapeurs. S'asseyant sur le lit du brun, le préfet de Gryffondor arriva tant bien que mal à se mettre en caleçon tout en soutenant Hermione qu'il déshabilla ensuite tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec Draco sur le lit de ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes purent ensuite enfin s'allonger, leurs endormis collés contre eux en murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux dormeurs avant de se regarder et de rigoler doucement. Ils tirèrent les couvertures et Ron tendit la main pour enlever les lunettes d'Harry tout en murmurant.

- Tu parlais de quoi avec Malfoy quand j'ai ouvert la bouteille de champ?

- Je lui demandais si on l'avait tant choqué que ça à l'embrasser… et après j'ai débordé sur nos baisers…

- Ha… on est trop loin ce soir pour que je t'embrasse encore…

Le brun fit semblant de se mettre à pleurer et son ami lui fit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

- et bonne année encore.

L'attrapeur des rouges et ors embrassa la main de son ami à son tour avant de lui souhaiter bonne année un dernière fois et de se laisser doucement emporter par le sommeil.

**Lendemain de cuite**

Hermione se réveilla doucement et ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement. La neige semblait avoir cessé de tomber pour laisser le soleil inonder la pièce et brûler ses yeux par la même occasion. Elle les rouvrit cependant pour vérifier que… ha oui… c'était bien dans ses bras qu'elle avait dormi. Caressant doucement le torse pâle et ferme qui lui avait servit de coussin, la jeune fille ne pu empêcher un grand sourire idiot d'élargir ses lèvres. Refermant les yeux, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le ventre plat et musclé et elle se bouina un peu plus contre Ron. Ce dernier resserra instinctivement son étreinte et tourna son visage endormi vers elle, ses lèvres venant chatouiller le front de la préfète. Cette dernière sourit de plus belle et releva les yeux vers le lit d'en face quand un lourd gémissement se fit entendre. Elle vit alors le visage de Draco, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, se décoller du torse d'Harry. Le Serpentard sembla chercher à reprendre son souffle, portant une main à ses tempes avant de la faire rapidement glisser vers sa bouche. Réveiller par les mouvements du blond, l'attrapeur des rouges et ors ouvrit à son tour les yeux et, analysant rapidement la situation, attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et fit apparaître un sceau dans la foulée. Le blond y déversa aussitôt tout ce que contenait son intestin. Il se laissa ensuite faire quand Harry se redressa légèrement en position assise, l'attirant contre lui, et passa un gant humide sur son visage. Frissonnant, il remonta sur lui la couverture qui avait glissé et prit d'une main tremblante le verre d'eau que l'attrapeur lui tendit. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de le finir qu'un deuxième spasme contractait son estomac et l'obligeait à vomir une seconde fois. Avec douceur, Harry nettoya une nouvelle fois son visage et le repris contre lui, le couvrant de la couette et passant une main apaisante sur la peau moite de son dos. Au travers des larmes qu'il essayait de retenir et qui lui brouillaient la vue, Draco vit Hermione se relever et enfiler un grand T-shirt tandis que Ron fouillait dans la malle de son meilleur ami pour en ressortir une bouteille remplit d'un liquide bleuté.

- Je ne boirai pas…ça…

- Arrête, c'est Rogue qui nous l'a fait parce que madame Pomfresh en avait marre de nous voir une fois par mois à cause de nos gueules de bois l'année dernière….

Le roux venait de remplir quatre verres et le Serpentard but le sien en faisant la grimace. 

Avant de le rendre quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas la force de retenir les quelques larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues blanches et il s'injuria intérieurement de se montrer aussi faible et pitoyable devant le trio. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était doucement approché et avait posé sa main sur le front en sueur du blond. Ce dernier avait à demi ouvert ses yeux et avait vu Ron se pencher à son tour pour murmurer quelque chose.

- Tu penses qu'il a la même chose que Ginny la dernière fois…

- Ouip… Tu m'aides pour la potion…

- Ok

- Je ne…

La réplique de Draco fut arrêtée par Harry qui posa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond. Pendant ce temps, le roux avait tiré les rideaux, le dortoir baignant maintenant dans une lumière orangé, tandis qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître chaudron et ingrédient. Trop fatigué et bercé par le mouvement circulaire de la main du brun dans son dos, le Serpentard se laissa aller à somnoler. il ne se réveilla assez que pour boire la potion que lui tendait la Gryffondor avec une nouvelle grimace avant de se laisser retomber sur Harry. Avec soulagement, le blond sentit néanmoins sa tête cesser peu à peu de lui faire mal, son ventre se calmer et le sommeil le reprendre dans ses bras.

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent un moment à le regarder avant que Ron ne tire un fauteuil près du lit du Serpentard pour s'y asseoir en prenant Hermione sur ses genoux. Les trois amis passèrent l'après-midi à chuchoter, la préfète rougissant légèrement quand les garçons lui racontèrent dans quel état elle était avant d'aller se coucher ou souriant, amusée, quand Harry répéta sa conversation avec Draco. 

- D'ailleurs tu veux ton baiser d'hier soir Ryry?

- Ho oui Ronron

Hermione pouffa silencieusement alors que ses deux amis se penchaient l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un petit baiser. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes qu'elle attrapa le petit carnet noir qui glissa de sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait Harry quand celui-ci bougea. Ron tourna la tête vers la préfète, laissant Harry lui mordiller l'oreille tout en regardant dans la même direction que son ami. Il arrêta cependant quand un Ho! muet écarta les lèvres de son amie. Sous le regard insistant des garçons, elles se mit à lire tout bas les premières paragraphes les concernant avant de stopper et de prendre une plume dans la malle d'Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuaient l'exploration du petit cahier, ils ajoutèrent différentes remarquent et, arrivés aux derniers mots du blond, s'emparèrent des pages vierges pour les remplir à leur façon.

**Déliés**

En se réveillant le lendemain, Draco grommela en se remémorant qu'il avait passé deux nuits et un jour dans les bras de Potter et referma les yeux en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Rouvrant cependant les yeux, il nota avec satisfaction qu'il n'était plus malade et avec un peu plus de surprise que quelqu'un respirait dans son dos. Tournant la tête comme il le pouvait, il parvint à apercevoir une touffe de cheveux bruns et, derrière, quelque mèche rousses. Reprenant une position plus agréable pour son cou, il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand un pop sonore se fit entendre et que quelque chose se mit à sauter sur ses jambes. Dans un grognement commun, les quatre élèves se redressèrent vers Dobby qui leur fit un grand sourire avant de leur dire que le professeur MacGonagall les attendait dans son bureau et disparaître. Les adolescents restèrent un moment immobile, à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu Dobby avant de se laisser retomber contre les coussins.

- Lékeleure?

Marmonna Ron en caressant doucement l'épaule d'Hermione. Avec un soupir, Harry se frotta les yeux et tâtonna la table de chevet à la recherche de sa montre. 

- Midi et demi…

- C'est trop tôt…

Et cependant, une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent de leur démarche de zombie devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose qui releva un sourcil en les voyant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. 

- Je suis contente de vous voir vivants et en un seul morceau… j'espère que vous continuerez de bien vous tenir…

Le silence repris ses droits dans la pièce et la directrice des Gryffondor secoua la tête avant de faire un mouvement de baguette en direction de ses élèves. Un halo doré les entoura puis disparu en leur laissant un léger froid dans le cœur. Ils ressortirent lentement de la pièce et, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient pu dire un mot, un groupe d'élève portant l'insigne des Serpentard fonça sur eux pour emporter Draco. Ils disparurent au coin du couloir et leurs pas résonnèrent un moment contre les murs de pierre. Longtemps les trois rouges et ors plantés au milieu du couloir, le regard fixé droit devant eux. Machinalement, Hermione saisit la main de ses amis et ils retournèrent lentement dans leur salles communes. Serrés les uns contre les autres sur une banquette près de la cheminée, ils regardèrent les flammes danser, ne remarquant que vaguement le flot d'élèves qui rentraient des vacances et qui s'agitaient bruyamment autour d'eux.

**Quidditch: Serpentard vs Gryffondor**

Assis sur les bancs des vestiaires des Serpentards, le front collé contre le manche de son balai, Draco attendait que les autres membres de son équipe finissent de se préparer. On était mi février et ils affrontaient les Gryffondor. À moins d'attraper le vif d'or après avoir marqué au moins une bonne centaine de points sans en avoir pris, ils avaient peu de chance de remporter la coupe. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui tracassait l'attrapeur des verts et argents. Ce qui le tracassait s'appelait Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mais en fait, surtout Harry Potter. 

Quand ses amis, rentrés de vacances, l'avaient traîné à leur suite vers leur salle commune, il s'était dit qu'au final, ça valait peut-être mieux, que la vie reprendrait comme avant et que comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour trouver quoi dire aux Gryffondors avant de les quitter. Ce qui l'arrangeait vraiment parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi leur dire. Même les insultes restaient bloquées au fond de sa gorge quand ils se croisaient et c'était plus souvent Zabini ou Parkinson qui se chargeaient des messes basses à la vue du trio. Il n'arrivait qu'à se retenir de les regarder. Comme si, en plongeant son regard dans les leurs, tout le monde allait lire en lui. Et il ne voulait pas que tout le monde lise en lui. Seulement ses trois satanée Gryffondor. En fait non, surtout pas ses trois satanée Gryffondor. Et encore moins Harry Potter. Comment avait-il réussit à… à… il ne savait trop quoi, rien qu'en le tenant dans ses bras et en lui effleurant les lèvres. Et puis, il y avait cette question qu'il lui avait posée au nouvel an, qui lui revenait sans cesse. Alors non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il se trouvait totalement désemparé devant ce foutu brun. Qui de toute façon lui facilitait bien la tache car lui et ses amis semblait l'éviter tout autant que lui. Allant même jusqu'à ce tenir à carreaux en cours de potion pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu de l'attention de la classe à chaque remarque du professeur Rogue.

Mais là, il allait bien falloir faire avec. Le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes à peine et on entendait l'énorme brouhaha des élèves venu assister à la rencontre. 

Draco pris une grande inspiration et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête et, n'y arrivant pas, laisse un sifflement agacé s'échapper de ses lèvres. Suivant ses coéquipiers, il sortit des vestiaires et s'avança vers le milieu du terrain, regardant vers la tribune au couleur de sa maison pour éviter de regarder ses adversaires. Il vit du coin de l'œil son capitaine serrer la main de Potter avant que ne résonne le sifflet de madame Bibine, annonçant par là le début du match. D'un coup de pieds puissant sur le sol, il s'envola dans les airs, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres au dessus des tours des tribunes avant de commencer à décrire de large arc de cercle à la recherche du vif d'or, bien que son regard soit plus souvent attrapé par la tenue rouge d'Harry. Secouant la tête avec rage, il tenta de se remettre dans le match mais ne pu se retenir de reposer ses yeux sur l'attrapeur adverse après que celui-ci eu reçu le coude d'un Serpentard dans la mâchoire. Continuant pourtant de voler, le blond resta hypnotisé par le Gryffondor qui lécha sa lèvres meurtrie sans arrêter de chercher le vif d'or. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que le match avait commencé, les rouges et ors avaient déjà marqué deux buts et Draco avait la réponse à sa question. Croisant les doigts pour que l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir marche, il accéléra brusquement, traversant le terrain avant de s'élever en chandelle, souriant quand il vit qu'Harry s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Prenant un virage à quatre vingt dix degré, le Serpentard redescendit vers le sol en décélérant lentement avant de passer derrière les tribunes, là où il savait qu'on ne les verrait pas. L'attrapeur des rouges et ors le rattrapa rapidement et lui jeta un regard perplexe en n'apercevant aucun vif d'or devant eux. Harry ralentit à son tour pour rester à la hauteur du Serpentard qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Oui!

- Oui quoi?

- Oui j'en veux un aussi!

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le brun comprenne ce que Draco voulait et ils faillirent tomber de balais quand ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent automatiquement et ils se firent de légers baisers avant qu'Harry ne caresse de sa langue les lèvres du blond qui ouvrit sa bouche à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant de longue minutes, allant même jusqu'à occulter le boucan des supporters. Ils se séparèrent pourtant à bout de souffle et avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche pour trouver quelque chose à dire, un éclair doré passa entre leurs deux yeux. Ils revinrent brusquement à la réalité et le même petit sourire de défi naquit sur leurs lèvres. Et en à peine une seconde, ils s'étaient mis en chasse du vif d'or. Le terrain et ses occupants virent alors passer une tornade rouge et verte à la trajectoire irrégulière. Tornade qui sembla galvaniser les deux équipes qui n'arrivaient pas à prendre l'avantage l'une sur l'autre. Et aucun point n'avait été marqué quand les deux attrapeurs s'immobilisèrent enfin. Les cris fusèrent avant de s'éteindre rapidement alors qu'Harry et Draco redescendaient main dans la main.

Le premier à réagir fut Colin Crivey qui fit retentir le flash de son appareil photo dans tout le stade. Puis madame Bibine qui siffla la fin du match. Les élèves semblèrent alors reprendre leurs esprits et se mirent à discuter entre eux pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien tous vu la même chose. Chose qu'ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus voir, les deux équipes ayant atterrit autour de leurs attrapeurs. Attrapeurs qui sentaient d'ailleurs une immense sensation de gêne monter en eux alors que la professeur de vol les regardait l'air incrédule. De mémoire de quidditch, jamais on avait vu de joueurs attraper le vif d'or au même moment. Elle se racla la gorge au bout d'un moment.

- Et bien… je suppose que vous gagnez chacun les cent cinquante points… ce qui fait que vous êtes à égalité…

Aucune des équipes ne proféra un son et ils se dirigèrent hors du terrain, Harry et Draco toujours main dans la main, le vif d'or s'agitant entre leur paume. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leurs vestiaires qu'ils se lancèrent un regard légèrement gêné et qu'ils délièrent leurs doigts rapidement avant de disparaître avec leurs coéquipiers.

**Mise au point**

**Tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons de 6ème année**

Le silence régnait dans le dortoir. Neville devait être à la bibliothèque pour parfaire son devoir de botanique et Dean et Seamus quelque part dans le château à espionner les filles. Il n'y avait que Ron, allongé dans la longueur sur le lit d'Harry qui avait posé la tête que le ventre de son meilleur ami. Le rouquin passait et repassait lentement sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui jouait avec son autre main. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Juste être là, l'un à côté de l'autre, pour se donner du courage. Du courage pour regarder en face l'embrouillamini de leurs sentiments. Envers un blond pour l'un et une brunette pour l'autre. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre et de la chaleur du dortoir. 

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard**

Ginny referma la porte de la bibliothèque et soupira. Ici, elle n'aurait plus à subir les avances incessantes de ce Serdaigle de sixième année qui ne comprenait pas que «non» voulait dire «non». Ce que les mecs pouvaient être lourd! Souriant à Mme Pince qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux, la dernière des Weasley s'avança entre les hauts rayonnages de livres, passant le bout de ses doigts sur les tranches des ouvrages, se dirigeant sans se presser vers la table où elle était sûre de trouver Hermione. La rouquine sourit quand elle trouva sa préfète assise devant une pile de livre. S'installant en face d'elle, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin déjà remplis par la brunette.

- Devoir de potion…

- Oui… encore à éviter les garçons? 

- Ouep ce cré… de Serdaigle qui me court toujours après… Les mecs je te jure… Je me demande toujours comment t'arrives avec Harry et Ron… Surtout avec mon frère en fait… 

- Il s'est calmé pourtant

- C'est vrai qu'il ne crie plus, il se contente de me lancer des regards noirs à moi ou à mes petits copains…

- Avoue que tu aimes quand même ça, savoir qu'il fait toujours attention à toi.

- Hmpf… Ok j'avoue… 

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine qui se tourna vers la haute fenêtre et regarda le vent chasser doucement les nuages au dehors. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Hermione relever la tête, ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis froncer les sourcils, secouer la tête et se reconcentrer sur son parchemin. 

- Et sinon, ton cœur balance toujours entre Ron et Harry?

- Un peu moins…

- Tu t'es décidé à les avoir tous les deux?

- Ha? Nonnon, un élément imprévisible nous a aidé… On attend de voir ce que ça va donner…

Ginny regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux avant de se mettre à pouffer. À coup sur, les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire se trouvait être son frère et son meilleur ami. Ils avaient leur monde à eux, rien qu'à eux, où personne ne pouvait rentrer. Souriant la rouquine croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête par dessus. Elle se dit qu'elle allait souvent revenir à la bibliothèque, écouter le bruissement des pages, le grattement des plumes et les murmures des élèves.

**Chambre du préfet de Serpentard**

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, Draco luttait intérieurement pour ne pas se rouler en boule sous les couvertures comme il le faisait enfant quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait du le savoir qu'embrasser Potter n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Et surtout parce qu'il avait très envie de le refaire. Et que cette pensée lui faisait assez peur. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, à mettre de mots dessus, à… 

Le Serpentard soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait mal et ne savait avec qui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début des vacances. Peut-être que s'il écrivait tout ça dans son carnet, ça lui permettrait de faire le point. Soupirant de nouveau, il tendit la main sous son oreiller et sortit son carnet noir. Le blond fronça les sourcils en découvrant le haut d'un emballage de bonbon dépasser d'entre les pages et ouvrit son calepin au début. Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir en s'apercevant de ce que le trio avait fait mais elle fut vite remplacée par de légers rires au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les commentaires laissés par les Gryffondors. Il eu une petit moue quand il parcouru la liste des «crasses à faire à la fouine, sixième édition» et sourit en reconnaissant celles qu'il avait subit et le commentaires ajoutés sur celles qui avaient été effectuées avec plus ou moins de succès. Ce fut cependant sur les dernières pages remplies par les rouges et ors qu'il resta le plus longtemps. 

Sur chacune des pages, une photo magique avait été collée. Sur celle de gauche, il dormait dans le lit d'Harry, ce dernier collé à lui et il tournait ensuite le dos à l'objectif pour se serrer contre le brun. Sur la deuxième photo, il était dans son lit. Et plus précisément dans les bras d'Harry. Draco sentit son estomac se contracter doucement alors qu'il fixait tour à tour les deux photos. Tout autour d'elles se trouvaient des photos plus petites mais non magiques des trois Gryffondors en train de faire des grimaces devant un fond blanc. L'adolescent soupira et repensa à ses deux semaines passées dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. 

Il ne savait pourquoi il s'était laissé aller avec eux, il avait oublié de se «tenir», il avait été plus… naturel? Et au final ça lui manquait. Mais après tout, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'être naturel avec le trio. La «rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor»? Le fait qu'hormis le trio, les élèves des deux maisons allaient les regarder avec des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes? Cette peur qui s'insinuait lentement en lui quand il repensait à Harry, à ses bras, au baiser et au trouble que cela créait? La peur d'être rejeté par les élèves de sa maison? Quoique cela, il le supporterait si les trois Gryffondors le soutenait. Puis Blaise et Pansy, ils comprendraient quand ils auraient le temps et le courage de leur expliquer. Mais pour s'afficher avec les trois rouges et ors, il fallait d'abord qu'il règle le problème Harry Potter. Mais aussi, peur de ses parents, de leur réaction. Ça, même avec les Gryffondor à ses côtés, il ne pourrait passer outre le fait d'un possible rejet de sa famille. Mais en même temps, sa mère avait bien failli être déshéritée quand elle avait annoncé son intention irrévocable de se marier avec son père, l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur, plutôt que qu'avec celui que sa mère voulait avoir pour gendre. Et puis, il était adolescent. Il était censé se rebeller contre ses parents. Et il connaissait sa mère, elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir trop longtemps et il espérait que son père soit assez intelligent pour comprendre. Mais bon, on en était pas encore là. Avant de se stresser pour tout ça, il fallait d'abord parler à Potter. Ce qui était une toute autre histoire. 

**Ça mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi…(5)**

Harry se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. La longue journée de cours plus l'entraînement de quidditch sous la pluie aussi torrentielle que soudaine l'avait éreinté et il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon bain chaud. Il annonça d'une voix fatiguée le mot de passe et le tableau qui bouchait l'entrée de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, Harry y pénétrant tout en faisant passer le haut de sa tenue de sport par dessus sa tête. Ses lunettes partirent avec les vêtements qu'il laissa tomber au sol tandis que la peinture refermait l'accès. Le capitaine des rouges et ors huma le parfum qui s'était déversé avec l'eau du bain et fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer au sol avant de s'enfoncer dans l'immense baignoire qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller avant de se rappeler que, d'habitude, il fallait qu'il aille ouvrir les robinets pour que le bassin se remplisse.

- Salut Potter!

- Draco!

L'attrapeur des Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la baignoire et qui le regardait un sourire narquois sur le visage mais une légère lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux. La mousse couvrait les deux garçons jusqu'aux épaules et ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un bon moment.

- Je… je peux m'en aller si tu…

Le préfet des verts et argents sembla comprendre la question que quand il vit Harry se retourner et ses fesses sortir de l'eau.

- Attends!

Le garçon aux yeux verts se retourna et se rassit dans l'eau alors que Draco s'approchait et s'accroupissait en face de lui. Ils détournèrent le regard d'un bel ensemble alors qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur leurs joues. Le Serpentard fut le premier à se reprendre et prit une grande inspiration avant de faire face à Harry qui tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

- Je… bon, il faut qu'on parle… mais c'est difficile… Je… J'ai aimé. Ce baiser… c'était… magnifique… mais du coup… je suis un peu perdu là…

- Là maintenant ou là… là!

Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour se concentrer sur son discours et mis un temps avant de noter l'index du Gryffondor à quelques centimètres de son cœur.

- Hmm… Les deux je crois…

- Moi aussi les deux…

Relevant les genoux à son tour, Harry posa son menton sur ses rotules alors que le Serpentard faisait de même. Ils restèrent à nouveau immobile et ce fut une fois de plus le blond qui rompit le silence en toussotant. Le Gryffondor releva son regard et sourit à la jolie teinte rouge qui avait à présent coloré tout le visage de son vis à vis.

- Hmhm… j'med'saisque… heuu… t'pourraisfairecommeavantlà… ent'leshommesééélesfemmes comilsf'saitpourêtreensemble… enfin tu vois quoi!

- Heu… Non je vois pas du tout, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit Draco…

- Hm bon, en fait c'est juste que tu sais bien comment je suis, que j'aime tout contrôler, que ça soit comme ça et pas l'inverse, que si c'est indépendant de ma volonté, et surtout quand en plus ça me concerne ça m'énerve alors pour contrôler l'état am...mnmeudanslequeltum'entraine…je voudrais que tu me fasses la cour.

- La… cour?

Un sourire en coin venait briser l'expression de franche incrédulité qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Harry alors que Draco continuait de parler, faisant parfois des gestes de ses mains mais sans jamais lever les yeux vers lui.

- Que tu me séduises quoi!

Le blond avait ponctué sa phrase en tapant l'eau du plat de sa main et le Gryffondor le regardait en essayant de se retenir de rire, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Ça marche!

Le Serpentard releva les yeux sur Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de commencer à se savonner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se mit à sourire de la même manière et se lava à son tour. Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que, rhabillés, ils sortent de la salle de bain. Là, le préfet des verts et argents fit face à Harry, les bras croisé sur son torse.

- Tu commences demain!

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Le brun resta un moment planté dans le couloir avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un léger rire. Secouant la tête, il se mit lui aussi en marche pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor.

**Le château de la séduction**

**Jour 1: Vos beaux yeux, Madame…**

Le lendemain matin, on entendit parmi les Serpentards que le Draco Malfoy était «revenu», c'est à dire que la petite lueur de mépris était revenu dans ses yeux ainsi que le sourire en coin sur la partie droite de son visage. Le dit Draco avançait d'un pas conquérant dans le château pour aller petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le trio de Gryffondor descendre les marches et empêcha un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il arrivait à la porte quand il fut bousculé et qu'Harry passa devant lui.

- Potter!

- T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais!

Le jeune homme blond resta coi, un instant. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu penser qu'il aller tomber dans ses bras en lui sortant cet réplique banale sur un ton macho qui plus est. L'imbécile en question alla s'asseoir à sa table en le regardant et en ayant l'air de bien se marrer, expression qui ne changea pas lorsque le préfet des verts et argents lui envoya un regard chargé de colère. Avec un reniflement de dédain, le blond releva la tête et se dirigea à sa place, son petit déjeuner apparaissant au moment où son postérieur touchait le banc de bois. Il lança un regard furibond au capitaine de Gryffondor qui lui répondit par un long bâillement puis un sourire niais. Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant les valises sous les yeux du rouges et ors avant d'hausser les épaule. 

Il allait tendre sa main vers sa tasse de thé quand quelque chose posé devant attira son attention. C'était une petite boîte ronde, pas plus grande que la paume de sa main, et la peinture jaune qui la recouvrait était écaillée par endroit et laisser apparaître la rouille du métal. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée, Draco ouvrit le petit écrin de métal et releva un sourcil en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. 

Il toucha du bout des doigts l'œillet de poète rouge. 

« Je voudrais te plaire». 

À la table des Gryffondor, Harry semblait s'être endormi, la tête cachée dans ses bras repliés. Le blond soupira avant de laisser un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et il sortit la fleur de la boîte pour examiner ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Une bande de parchemin enroulé et un morceau de feuille déchiré sur deux côtés. Attrapant le fin rouleau, il étudia le bout de papier qui semblait n'être que le quart d'un plus grand morceau et dont l'écriture qui le recouvrait était totalement illisible. Celle de l'autre parchemin, elle, était compréhensible. 

«Si j'étais une couleur, je serais le vert émeraude».

Draco releva de nouveaux la tête et capta directement les yeux d'Harry qui le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension, de malice et de tendresse. Le blond lui fit un sourire tout en remettant fleur et parchemin dans la boîte qu'il ferma et glissa dans sa poche. 

Elle y resta toute la journée et le préfet lutta pour ne pas l'ouvrir à tout bout de champ. Il ne céda à la tentation que le soir, seul dans sa chambre de préfet. Il était resté sourd aux questions de ses condisciples à propos de ce mystérieux présent et il accrochait maintenant au mur la fleur rouge et les morceaux de parchemin.

**Jour 2: si une goutte d'eau voulait dire je t'aime, je t'enverrai un océan… **

Draco n'aimais pas le jeudi. Et surtout le jeudi matin. Devoir supporter deux heures de cours de divination puis deux autres heures d'histoire était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'endormir et finir sa nuit et se faisait chier prodigieusement tout en étant en colère contre le fait qu'il perdait sa matinée inutilement. Surtout qu'en plus ce matin, il n'avait pas vu Harry et que rien n'était venu avec son petit déjeuner. 

Il en était à son trente deuxième reniflement de mépris envers Binns quand une petite enveloppe écornée apparut dans un pouf presque inaudible. Le blond attrapa vivement le pli sur lequel était marqué son nom pour le cacher sous la table et le retourna pour l'ouvrir. Il fit tourner entre ses doigts la violette qu'il trouva, se demandant si son message était la délicatesse ou l'amour timide puis attrapa les deux morceaux de parchemin au fond de la lettre. Le premier avait deux bords déchirés et sur l'autre…

«Si j'étais un dessert, je serais une tarte au chocolat»

Le préfet des Serpentards ne put se retenir d'imaginer une énorme tarte au chocolat et son ventre gargouilla doucement. C'était malin, maintenant il avait faim et il fallait encore qu'il attende une heure avant d'aller à la grande salle. Rangeant la fleur et les bouts de parchemin dans l'enveloppe, Draco soupira en reportant son attention sur le fantôme qui leur faisait cours. Attention qui se déporta toutefois sur la lettre qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et vers son expéditeur. Il avait eu un peu honte sur le coup d'avoir dit à Harry de le séduire, mais finalement c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, le Serpentard tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, maintenant totalement sourd au monologue du professeur. 

**Jour 3: ta mère est une voleuse, elle a dérobée toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux**

Draco soupira en refermant derrière lui la porte de sa chambre et son esprit dériva sur la journée alors qu'il laissait tomber son sac près de son bureau. Il sourit en pensant à tous les sourires qu'Harry lui avait faits, aux portes qu'il lui avait tenues, et même à sa question ridicule. Est-ce que vous habitez chez vos parents… Non mais vraiment. Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête et sortit de sa poche le petit flacon qu'il avait reçu à midi. Il le déboucha pour en sortir le bouton d'or qu'il accrocha à côté des autres fleurs. Harry admirait sa beauté et était heureux de l'aimer. À l'abri dans sa chambre, le préfet laissa un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de niais étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il suspendait au mur le bout de parchemin déchiré à côté des autres et relisait l'autre. S'il était un animal, Harry serait une panthère noire. Draco fut pris d'une soudaine envie de serrer l'attrapeur dans ses bras et passer ses mains dans sa tignasse noire et ferma les yeux avant de respirer un grand coup pour se calmer. Il n'allait pas se rendre maintenant non plus, il manquait encore un morceau de parchemin et puis, plus l'attente durait, plus la fin serait meilleur. Non?

**Jour 4: si l'on recomptait les merveilles de la terre, il n'y en aurait qu'une, toi!**

Samedi. Pas de cours. Grasse matinée. Draco referma les yeux. 

Pour les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Les jours précédents, les messages d'Harry lui était parvenu à différentes heures de la journée mais… on ne savait jamais, peut-être que celui d'aujourd'hui serait pour le petit déjeuner. Le préfet de Serpentard s'habilla en vitesse et se pressa lentement vers la Grande salle. La double porte passée, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors où le jeune homme brun discutait énergiquement avec Hermione, avant de s'asseoir avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Son petit déjeuner apparut avec une longue boîte plate comme celles dans lesquelles on achetait les plumes. Une ficelle tenait le paquet fermé et retenait deux morceaux de parchemin, négligeant le morceau découpé, il déroula l'autre. 

«Si j'étais une heure, je serai celle où les étoiles ont finit de s'allumer.» 

Draco rit intérieurement. Depuis qu'il était passé préfet, il avait effectivement remarqué qu'Harry, ainsi que ses amis, semblait apprécier les petites ballades nocturnes dans le château. Laissant le bout de parchemin s'enrouler sur lui même, il défit le nœud de la cordelette et ouvrit la boîte. Cette fois c'était une jacinthe bleue. Le brun aux yeux verts l'invitait donc à jouer. Mais à quoi? Le préfet rangea les morceaux de parchemin dans la boîte qu'il referma et touilla son bol de thé d'un air songeur avant de le boire d'un coup, engloutissant le reste de son déjeuner, avec classe toutefois. Il se releva ensuite prestement, sortant de la grande salle, maudissant les élèves qu'il croisait et qui l'empêchait de courir dans sa chambre. Et en se maudissant lui même d'avoir cette envie de courir. 

Refermant derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le mur où était accroché les autres morceaux de parchemin et les posa tous sur son bureau. Aussitôt accolé les uns aux autres, une fine lumière illumina leur bords qui se soudèrent tandis que les lignes d'écriture se mêlaient pour ne former plus que deux phrases.

«On m'y vient chercher chaque jour

Pour accompagner quelques mots d'amour»

Draco sourit en pensant qu'il avait effectivement eu la bonne idée de penser que ses bouts de parchemin faisait partit du jeu. Et maintenant il avait une énigme sous les yeux. Cela promettait d'être amusant. Enfin bon dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'il se rende dans les serres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver mais il penchait quand même pour un autre indice qui allait l'emmener quelque part d'autre.

Quand il arriva dans les serres le soleil dardait quelques rayons entre de gros nuages gris et il s'avança prudemment entre les tables. Celles-ci étaient plus ou moins recouverte de plantes vertes alors que, en dehors des cours, elles étaient plutôt vide. Et puis il y avait ce balai, appuyé contre un établi qui supportait l'unique plante aux feuilles rougeâtre de toute cette… «construction»? Draco posa sa main sur le manche de son balai et avisa le petit papier glissé à moitié sous le pot du végétale rouge. Le mot sortilèges avait été griffonné à la va vite et le blond fourra le parchemin dans une de ses poches avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond de verre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était élevé dans les airs et stationnait au dessus de la salle de classe de botanique et il reconnut aussitôt le plan du château ainsi que le «lieu» occupé par la plante rouge. Le hall d'entrée. Remettant les pieds sur terre, le préfet des Serpentards se dit qu'il allait sûrement passer la journée à traverser le château en long, en large et en travers, horizontalement et verticalement. Rentrant dans le château, il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée principale qu'il trouva remplie d'élèves allant de la troisième à la septième année attendant que Rusard est vérifié leur autorisation pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Draco soupira et descendit lentement les marches, son regard scannant l'espace tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice. Il fut soudain bousculé par un groupe de jeunes filles qui pouffaient en frottant les petites étoiles de papier argenté qui étaient accrochées à leurs vêtements.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous balancer un sceau rempli de paillettes…

- Pour tout te dire, je préfère ça à un sceau d'eau, voir une bouteille d'encre…

- Vous avez vu qui c'était?

- Nope mais j'ai vu la cravate, rouge et or… 

- Haha… C'est pas souvent qu'ils traînent vers les serres ceux-là pourtant

Le jeune homme blond n'entendit pas la fin de la discussion, les adolescentes ayant continué leur chemin et lui ayant remonté le grand escalier pour partir vers la tour d'astronomie. Arrivant enfin en haut de la tour, il maudit l'inventeur des marches une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et remarqua tout de suite la pince à cheveux rouge posée royalement sur un des créneau. Il l'attrapa rapidement ainsi que le bout de parchemin en dessous sur lequel était écrit le nombre 354 et se mit à jouer avec l'accessoire écarlate. Il l'avait vu nombre de fois dans les cheveux de la préfète des Gryffondors quand celle-ci sortait de la douche et il fronça le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, après l'avoir balader de lieu en lieu, Harry lui demandait d'aller voir Hermione… à moins que… pince… Mme Pince?

Debout sur un petit escabeau, la bibliothécaire rangea le dernier livre de la pile qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Elle était à peine revenue à son bureau que la porte s'ouvrit et laisser passer Draco Malfoy qui lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de s'enfoncer entre les rayonnages. Mme Pince resta un moment figée sur place avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre au travail. Le blond, quant à lui, s'arrêta au rayon des livres sur la métamorphose et se mit à compter rapidement les ouvrages. Il lui fallut recommencer plusieurs fois depuis différents endroits pour enfin tomber sur un livre à l'intérieur duquel un morceau de parchemin plié nombre de fois faisait office de marque-page. Remettant l'ouvrage à sa place, il déplia la feuille et parcourut rapidement des yeux la retranscription de la chanson du choipeaux. Le passage où il parlait d'Helga Poufsouffle avait été écrit à l'encre brune contrairement au reste de la chanson et Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était préfet qu'il pouvait rentrer dans les salles communes des autres maisons. Harry encore moins et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y ait des Poufsouffles dans l'entourage proche du brun. Ça ne pouvait être encore les serres alors c'était sûrement… 

Sortant lentement de la bibliothèque, il accéléra l'allure dès qu'il eu refermé la porte et ne ralentit que quand il arriva devant celles de la Grande Salle heureusement vide. Le blond se posta au bout de la table des jaunes et noirs et soupira, si l'indice était dans la Grande salle et en rapport avec les Poufsouffles, il ne pouvait être que sur le meuble qui lui faisait face… ou en dessous. Le préfet des Serpentards soupira de nouveau et jeta un sort de transparence au grand plateau de bois. Il lui fallut à peine une minute pour trouver le peigne collé sous le plateau de la table et s'apercevoir une fois en main qu'il s'agissait du sien. Rendant au bois son opacité, il s'assit sur un banc et fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Sûrement pas sa propre salle de bain mais à coup sûr celles des préfets et… ha oui… c'était parce qu'il avait oublié son peigne qu'il avait croisé Ron et Harry en caleçon… Secouant la tête avec un sourire à ce souvenir, Draco se releva souplement et se dirigea vers la pièce où ce jeu de séduction avait commencé. Il y fut accueillit par un vif d'or voletant lentement qui le suivit en décrivant des cercles autour de sa tête alors qu'il prenait maintenant le chemin du terrain de quidditch. 

Balai en main, il se tenait au milieu de la pelouse, la petite boule d'or bourdonnant toujours autour de lui, la main en visière pour scruter l'ensemble du stade autour de lui. Mais rien ne lui attira l'œil et Draco enfourcha son balai avant de décoller. Se promenant tranquillement dans les airs, il fit le tour des gradins, reposa pieds à terre pour chercher dans les vestiaires, se ré-envola pour se diriger vers les buts avant de trouver un petit paquet accroché à l'un des six anneaux du terrain. Le décrochant, il inclina le manche de son balai de façon à rejoindre les bancs de bois des gradins et, une fois assis, défit la ficelle qui maintenant l'emballage de l'objet. Il resta un moment immobile devant la fine boîte de bois rouge sombre qu'il découvrit, la caressant de bout des doigts avant de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle contenait le figea de nouveau. Ce n'était pas grand chose, une simple chaîne en argent soutenant un émeraude plate dont l'attache était un minuscule serpent. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il fut sortit de sa rêverie par le grondement de son estomac. Refermant la boîte, il la rangea précieusement dans l'une des poches de sa robe et repartit vers le château, croisant les doigts pour croiser Harry. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de tout le reste la journée et c'est l'air maussade que le Serpentard se glissa le soir entre ses draps. 

**Jour 5: mon cœur est un château dont tu es la reine.. heu… le roi!**

Ce fut un craquement qui le réveilla le lendemain et ses yeux embrumés s'ouvrirent sur un glaïeul posé sur sa table de chevet. Soudain entièrement éveillé, Draco se redressa et, après avoir mis le nez dans la fleur aux pétales roses pales, se saisit de l'éternel petit rouleau de parchemin. «Si j'étais une saison, je serais l'automne». le blond sourit et se laisse retomber contre ses moelleux oreillers et retourna le parchemin dans tout les sens pour savoir où et à quel heure était le rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le brun en lui envoyant un glaïeul. Tâtonnant sur le dessus de son meuble de chevet, le préfet attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de révélation sur le bout de parchemin au dos duquel apparut une nouvelle ligne «15h au bord du lac sous le saule pleureur (6)». Et c'est avec une légère avance de cinq minutes qu'il écarta les branches de saule pour découvrir Harry assis sur le bac de pierre à moitié mangé par l'arbre et tentant apparemment d'endiguer une vague de stress. Le brun se redressa aussitôt qu'il remarqua la présence du Serpentard qui s'avança lentement vers lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Salut…

Draco regarda en souriant le Gryffondor qui semblait maintenant extrêmement curieux et impatient de connaître son opinion mais qui n'osait apparemment pas formuler la question.

- Bonjour Potter, je me suis bien amusé hier.

- Ha! cool. Et... alors...?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé les fleurs, mais j'avoue que le portrait chinois me ravit encore plus. Il y en aura d'autre?

- C'est prévu

Le préfet sourit plus franchement et posa un instant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry qui se sentit plus détendu.

- Et… le cadeau?

- Ha.. ça?

Draco sortit d'une poche le petit étuis contenant la chaîne et l'ouvrit, admirant la pierre verte avant de se retourner vers le rouge et or.

- J'attendais de te voir pour que tu me l'attaches.

- Vrai?

- Non, en fait je vais aller le jeter dans le lac…

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse et attrapa le bijou, défaisant l'attache avant de se rapprocher du Serpentard. Ce dernier passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour relever ses cheveux et vit les bras d'Harry passer de part et d'autre de son cou pour y accrocher la chaîne. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que le Gryffondor ne se recule. Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Plus on attend, meilleur c'est … 

Le blond renifla de mépris et se détourna.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserai m'embrasser alors?

- Parce que tu sais ce que tu rateras alors…

Un sourire aguicheur étira les lèvres du brun qui se mit debout et prit lentement le chemin duc château, laissant derrière lui un Draco qui le regarda partir d'abord décontenancé puis avec un sourire qui se fit de plus en plus sournois.

**Jour 6: comme un loup, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma…**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fronça les sourcils quand il vit Draco mettre d'un geste négligeant la tulipe qu'il lui avait envoyé et avaler son petit déjeuner sans poser un regard sur le parchemin qui accompagnait la fleur. Et il les fronça encore plus quand le végétale et le rouleau finirent enfoncés dans la poche du Serpentard qui sortit de la grande salle sans un regard dans sa direction. Le blond attendit d'être sûr d'être seul pour vérifier que le sort de rapetissage qu'il avait lancé à la fleur avait bien marché et qu'elle n'était pas trop abîmée. Il sortit ensuite le bout de parchemin et le déroula. «si j'étais une épice, je serais la cannelle». La cannelle… se retournant une nouvelle fois, le blond porta rapidement le morceau de papier à ses narines et prit une inspiration. L'odeur de l'épice jaune pâle envahit son nez et il se dépêcha de remettre le parchemin dans sa poche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il passe la journée avec le message parfumé sous le nez. Et puis il était, en plus, censé ne pas y avoir prêté attention.

**Jour 7: elles sont toutes belles belles belles…**

Draco fixa un moment le brin de lilas qui venait d'apparaître sur son bureau et releva les yeux vers Harry. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, un sourire en coin étirant les lèvres du blond tandis que le brun fronçait peu à peu les sourcils. Ce dernier fit une moue boudeuse quand le préfet des Serpentard articula silencieusement «aimons nous? je ne sais pas». Mais le visage de l'attrapeur rouge et or se dérida quand il vit Draco dérouler le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait comme d'habitude joint. Assis à côté d'Harry, Ron, qui avait suivi l'échange, se pencha vers son ami pour chuchoter.

- C'est quoi aujourd'hui?

- Si j'étais un péché je serai la gourmandise et si j'étais une vertu, le courage.

- T'en as encore pour combien de jours?

- Trois… J'ai hâte… 

**Jour 8: mes petits cœurs mes petits cœurs en couleurs…(7)**

Il faisait encore frais mais Draco avait décidé de sortir dans le parc du château pour bouquiner tranquillement. Plongé dans la lecture, il ne remit les pieds sur terre que quand Harry s'assit bruyamment à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis?

- Quelque chose que tu ne comprendrais pas avec ta moitié de cerveau.

- Tiens donc, et c'est en me titillant ainsi que tu comptes me voir continuer de te séduire?

- Parce que c'est avec ces fleurs et ses petits mots que tu penses me voir tomber dans tes bras?

- Tu oublies le collier.

- Ha oui… cette… breloque…

- Je suis vexé!

- Pauvre petit Potty… 

- Oui pauvre petit moi, je vais me consoler dans mon devoir de métamorphose pour la peine.

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds, s'éloignant doucement et le préfet des Serpentard se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le rappeler et lui demander sa fleur du jour. Mais le rouge et or avait déjà fait demi-tour et se penchait vers lui, un main s'avançant vers sa tête.

- Ne bouge pas…

Draco sentit alors Harry coincer quelque chose derrière son oreille puis le vit glisser un bout de parchemin dans son livre avant de repartir. Le blond secoua gentiment la tête et porta la main à sa tempe. Il a ramena devant ses yeux avec la marguerite que le brun avait déposé et sourit en faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts. 

- Encore heureux qu'il n'est rien que pour moi…

Remettant la marguerite derrière son oreille, le préfet attrapa le morceau de parchemin. «Si j'étais une caresse, je serais sur une hanche». Les joues du Serpentard rosirent légèrement et il secoua la tête de nouveau, gênée de son comportement de collégienne. Mais la teinte rose persista et il se laissa aller à sourire bêtement. Après tout, Draco tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, personne ne le voyait alors… 

**Jour 9: j'aime cette fille, sur talons aiguilles qui se déhanche…**

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans l'immense baignoire réservée au préfet. il se détendit peu à peu et oublia sa matinée plus qu'emmerdante, le temps exécrable, l'énervements des élèves, les cris de son capitaine de quidditch, Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu, Blaise et Pansy qui s'était disputés et qui à tour de rôle était venu vitupérer contre l'autre alors qu'ils ne lui parlaient jamais sinon, des secondes années qui lui avait joué un tour et l'avait nargué malgré les points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à leur maison et la retenue dont ils avaient écopé et encore Harry qu'il aurait voulu voir et… Le préfet des Serpentards ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta un moment bouche bée. Une multitude de capucine recouvrait l'eau chaude et parfumée qu'il avait fait couler. Il passa une bonne demi-heure à se prélasser dans l'eau en jouant avec les fleurs orangées et resta coi de nouveau en apercevant le message tracé à l'encre pourpre sur le miroir de la salle de bain. 

«Si j'étais un baiser je serai au creux du cou»

S'il n'était pas aussi tard et s'il n'avait pas été aussi certain de savoir son beau brun dans son dortoir, il serait sans doute aller le chercher et… non mais et puis quoi encore, comme si il avait besoin d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Potter tout ça parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée! N'importe quoi! Des jours désastreux, il en avait déjà eu et il n'avait au grand jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un alors… enfin si il avait eu en fait Potter pour se défouler et… bon d'accord, d'accord, dès demain il lui sauterai dans les bras, sans l'embrasser, et il se plaindrai parce qu'il était la source de tous ses malheurs et… 

Le blond sourit à son reflet et d'un mouvement de baguette magique détacha le miroir qui prit place dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Finalement la journée n'était pas si merdique que ça même si celle du lendemain s'annonçait beaucoup plus passionnante. 

**Jour 10: vous habitez chez vos parents?**

Draco lança un de ses regards glacials aux troisièmes années qui dévalaient les escaliers en courant et continua son chemin vers les serres. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait été une fois de plus invisible de toute la matinée? Ça devait être une belle journée et… le préfet des verts et argents arrêta son monologue intérieur quand il sentit une main attraper gentiment la sienne. Stoppant sa marche, il regarda la main qui tenait la sienne et qui semblait flotter dans l'air avant de se retrouver face à un Gryffondor à lunette qui lui souriait presque timidement. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à se regarder tendrement avant que le rouge et or relève son autre main et tende un liseron au blond qui l'attrapa du bout des doigts après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ce dernier baissa la tête quand il sentit ses joues se mettre à rougirent et essaya d'accrocher la fleur à son insigne de préfet de sa main libre. Quand il y parvint, il sortit sa baguette magique et fit pousser un autre liseron à l'extrémité de la tige coupé et, l'arrachant d'un geste sec, vint le coincer derrière l'oreille d'Harry. Les deux adolescent échangèrent un sourire et le brun tendit cette fois un petit morceau de parchemin que le Serpentard s'empressa de lire.

- Si j'étais un parfum, je serai celui de mon corps… Approche que je te dise si ce parfum me plait …

Obéissant au blond, le rouge et or s'approcha et pencha légèrement sa tête pour laisser le visage de Draco s'approcher de son cou.

- Alors?

- J'aime… et si je me souviens bien…

Le brun frissonna quand il sentit les lèvres du vert et argent déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau. Le préfet se recula de quelques centimètres et ancra ses pupilles grises dans celles émeraudes d'Harry qui se racla la gorge.

- Draco Malfoy, acceptes-tu de devenir mon petit-ami ? 

- Mhhh… voyons…

- Tu préfères que je te pose la question en l'écrivant dans le ciel grâce à un fumigène accroché à mon balai?

- Peut-être…

Le sourire du Serpentard était si large et joyeux que cette fois ce furent les joues du Gryffondor qui prirent une jolie teinte rose.

- Draco?

- Oui?

- Acceptes-tu l'amour que je te porte?

- Oui! Acceptes-tu le mien?

- Hmmm

- Hey!

- Héhé je me venge… bien sur que je l'accepte.

Les deux jeunes hommes collèrent leur front et serrèrent un peu plus leurs mains.

- Bien, c'est gentil tout ça mais maintenant par ta faute j'ai un sourire niais collé sur le visage…

- Moi aussi, et je m'en plains pas

- Oui mais toi tu es niais de base, donc ça gêne pas, mais moi, le mythe va s'effondrer là

- Bah, le temps que t'arrives en cours, t'auras le temps d'arranger ça

- C'est vraid'ailleurs faudrait que je me dépêche, je vais être un peu trop en retard

Draco serra légèrement la main d'Harry avant de la lâcher et lui piqua un bisou rapide sur la joue et repris son chemin vers les serres. Il allait disparaître au détour d'un couloir quand il se retourna et interpella le brun qui le regardait partir l'air rêveur.

- Et pour les autres?

- Quels autres?

- Ron et Hermione ça ne me dérange pas mais…

- Ha les autres… ben… tu penses quoi de la relation secrète tout d'abord?

- Si elle est aussi secrète que votre relation fusionnelle de trio, je marche. On se voit ce soir?

- Salle de bain des préfets, 21 heures?

- Ça marche! 

- Et t'auras droit à ton baiser!

- Ha je sais plus si je vais venir finalement!

- C'est ça! À ce soir!

- À ce soir!

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor regarda le blond sortir de son champ de vision et se mit lui aussi en route vers sa salle de classe, un doux sourire aux lèvres et décida qu'il était assez en retard pour ne pas avoir à courir jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur MacGonagall.

(8)

**Bulles et baiser**

Draco ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se glissa dans la salle de bain des préfets. Harry était déjà là, assis par terre, les pieds pendant dans l'immense baignoire, chaussures et chaussettes quelques centimètres derrière lui. Des bulles de savons voletaient doucement et une douce odeur salée imprégnait la pièce. Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui quand il entendit le Serpentard s'asseoir à côté de lui et dénuder ses pieds pour les tremper dans l'eau. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, agitant doucement leurs jambes avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et approcher doucement leurs lèvres pour s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent en sursautant quand un puissant coup de tonnerre claqua à l'extérieur.

- Peur de l'orage Harry?

- Comme si j'avais été le seul à sursauter… mais j'aime bien l'orage, surtout dans la chambre de Ron, on est dans notre nid au chaud en sécurité et dehors il pleut et... quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, tu me racontes ça comme ça et…

- Tu es mon amoureux…

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serai aussi bavard que toi sur ma personne.

- Ça serait pas très malfoyen... je te découvrirai petit à petit…

- Tu vas en baver alors

- C'est pas comme si tu avais fait autre chose depuis qu'on s'est rencontré non plus…

- C'est vrai… mais c'est tellement drôle de t'énerver… 

Le préfet laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'Harry lui faisait une moue boudeuse avant de sourire.

- Alors ça c'est nouveau pour moi et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup.

- Quoi donc? 

- Ton rire.

- Tu m'as déjà entendu rire… 

- Oui mais c'était toujours ton rire de méchant ou… là je parle de ton vrai rire.

Draco fixa un moment le rouge et or qui le regardait tendrement avant de baisser les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il les releva pourtant quand il entendit l'attrapeur se racler la gorge et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, y'a rien de grave c'est juste que je sais pas comment amener le sujet sur nos cachettes secrètes…

- Cachettes secrètes?

- Oui, là où avec Ron et Hermione on se planque pour être tranquille et où tu auras l'immense honneur de pouvoir entrer…

D'un sourire, le blond enjoignit le jeune homme aux yeux verts à continuer. Ils continuèrent de parler, la pluie claquant contre les vitres, le tonnerre les interrompant de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que le brun sente le préfet s'endormir lentement, la tête posée contre son épaule. Vidant la baignoire, il l'aida à remettre ses chaussures et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et regagna son dortoir. C'était cool d'être amoureux.

**Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'un brun et un blond**

**mais****aussi une brune et un roux (à caser)**

Vautré dans leur canapé préféré, le trio papotait gentiment. Enfin, Harry racontait en détail la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille avec Draco. Assis de part et d'autre du brun, ses deux amis l'écoutaient le sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Ron se changea cependant en une fausse moue triste quand l'attrapeur eu fini son récit.

- Ça… ça veut dire que je pourrais plus te faire de petits bisous avant d'aller au dodo?

- Bien sur que si… enfin on verra bien 

- Chouette… bah j'ai plus qu'à faire ma déclaration à Hermione alors. Hermione? Ça te dit de faire un tour dans le parc avec moi? 

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire en acquiesçant de la tête et se leva. Elle suivit le roux au dehors, sa démarche aussi raide et maladroite que lui, le dos de leur main se frôlant doucement. Prenant une grande inspiration, la préfète attrapa la main du gardien des rouges et ors, ses joues perdant peu à peu la jolie teinte rouge qui était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils traversèrent lentement le château puis le parc jusqu'à un banc libre où ils s'assirent. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Ron posa sa main libre sur celle d'Hermione serrant toujours la sienne.

- Bah en fait je…

Hermione releva ses yeux noisettes et son sourire vers le rouquin qui semblait chercher ses mots. Ce dernier soupira et avança son visage vers l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et posa son front contre celui de la préfète. Cette dernière posa à son tour sa main libre sur celle du rouge et or et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Ça tombe bien alors, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Les fronts des deux adolescents se collèrent à nouveau puis leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, libérant une de ses mains, Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette.

- J'aurai quand même le droit de faire des ptits bisous à Harry?

- Tant que j'ai le droit aussi.

**3 14 (ou 1 34 ou encore 2 24)**

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me cacher sous… cette antiquité, je suis préfet, il ne peut rien m'arriver

- Draco, tu fais chier, c'est plus marrant sous la cape…

- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant, vu comme vous êtes penchés, vous allez sûrement avoir une scoliose, ce que je ne veux absolument pas.

- C'est sur que ta démarche serait beaucoup moins classe avec le dos voûté…

- Voilà…

- Allez…

- Non!

- Bon ben tant pis pour toi! Salut! On se voit demain en cours.

Harry referma sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, Ron et Hermione et commença à avancer, laissant son petit ami planté au milieu du couloir. Une lumière jaunâtre les entoura soudain et les trois Gryffondor se prirent les pieds dans le tissu magiquement agrandi. Se retournant vers le Serpentard, il le virent se rapprocher et tâtonner pour les trouver, se glissant ensuite à leurs côtés.

- Et en plus vous m'abandonnez tout seul.

- Pauvre chochote, qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver à toi monsieur le préfet.

- La belette, tais-toi. Bon vous comptez rester planter là?

Les trois rouges et ors soupirèrent et se remirent en marche.

**Quatuor**

Ginny pénétra la salle commune des Gryffondor en essayant de se faire aussi discrète que possible. Se cachant derrière le premier fauteuil qu'elle aperçut, elle pencha discrètement la tête et scanna la pièce. Bien. Pas de Seamus Finnigan en vue. 

- Alors Ginny, on essaye de m'éviter.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna lentement pour faire face à un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus

- Ha hum… salut Seamus. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, et mon porte-monnaie encore mieux quand tu m'auras donné les 3 mornilles que tu me dois.

La rouquine fit alors de grands yeux et se mit à trembloter du menton.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, donne moi mon fric Ginny!

La jeune poursuiveuse fit une moue boudeuse et attrapa son portefeuille dans la poche de sa jupe. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parier avec cet irlandais de malheur qu'elle pourrait en moins de deux jours envoyer définitivement paître ce sale Serdaigle qui lui collait aux basques depuis deux semaines. Et qui semblait ne vraiment pas comprendre que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne sortirait avec lui. Les pièces tintèrent quand elle les lâcha dans la main tendue de Seamus qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rejoignit Neville et Dean près de la grande cheminée. Ginny resta un moment encore à grommeler, accroupie derrière le fauteuil, envoyant des regards meurtriers au blond avant de s'apercevoir que, si les trois garçons qui partageaient le dortoir d'Harry et de son frère étaient là, elle pouvait sans encombre se faufiler jusqu'à ce même dortoir les embêter. Ils y étaient forcément avec Hermione vu qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis… trop longtemps dans la journée. Toujours en mode furtif, la dernière des Weasley, se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et grimpa les marches rapidement. Elle ne savait pas qui avait eu la bonne idée d'interdire aux garçons l'accès au dortoir des filles sans interdire l'inverse mais elle le remerciait de tout son cœur. Arrivé devant celui des sixièmes années, elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne la voyait et se faufila dans la pièce ronde. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit d'Harry dont les baldaquins étaient fermés. Croisant les doigts et prête à la riposte, elle ouvrit les rideaux, puis ses yeux, en grand. Le cri qu'elle avait voulu pousser pour faire peur au trio resta bloqué dans sa gorge face au quatuor qui squattait le lit du brun. Allongé contre le capitaine de quidditch des rouges et ors, Draco Malfoy dormait paisiblement, une de ses mains emmêlée à celle de l'attrapeur. La jeune fille sursauta quand son frère se releva brusquement et, l'attrapant par le bras, la tira sur le lit dont il referma les rideaux. Cela eu pour effet de réveiller les trois autres dormeurs et Ginny sentit la peur s'infiltrer en elle, coincer comme elle était entre Hermione et Ron d'un côté, Harry et Draco de l'autre.

- Promis je dirai rien!

- Y'a intérêt

- Sinon

- Châtiment suprême!

- Châtiment suprême?

- Elle ne résiste pas aux chatouilles

La rouquine essaya de faire son visage le plus attendrissant au Serpentard qui lui répondit d'un sourire en coin.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, mini belette.

- Quoi! ça commence à bien faire! D'abord Seamus puis la fouine, marre à la fin!

- Ginny?

- Oui je dirai rien, j'ai déjà promis. Je peux partir?

Les quatre sixièmes années se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant d'acquiescer et la jeune fille sauta prestement à terre. les rideaux se refermèrent derrière elle et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle fixa encore un moment le lit du meilleur ami de son frère puis se décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre la salle commune tout aussi secrètement qu'elle était arrivé.

- Tiens donc, Ginny, comme on se retrouve!

Ho non! Pas encore l'irlandais…

**C'est l'amour…**

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'aucune mèche ne s'échappaient de sa mini queue de cheval et pénétra dans la cuisine des Granger. 

Quand était venu la fin de l'année, le quatuor s'était retranché dans une de leur planque et avait discuté du programme des vacances et où ils allaient se retrouver. Le blond avait repoussé d'amblée le manoir familiale, ne préférant pas imaginer la colère assurément plus noire que noires de son père. Puis Hermione leur avait dit que ses parents étaient d'accord pour lui laisser la maison à elle et ses amis quand ils prendraient leur deux semaines de vacances en France fin juillet et il ne leur en avait pas fallut plus. Début juillet ils retourneraient dans leurs familles respectives, puis deux semaines chez Granger, que tous les quatre, puis direction le manoir Black puis le Terrier.

Et les trois garçons avaient rejoint Hermione la veille, s'était goinfrés de pizza en papotant dans le jardin et maintenant… maintenant Draco était bien embêté. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt et la faim l'avait poussé à se décoller à regret du corps de son petit-ami. Il avait vite trouvé la cuisine et s'était tout aussi vite rappelé qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la magie, qu'il était dans une maison moldu c'est à dire sans elfe de maison et qu'il ne savait pas comment tout ses… appareils életri… non, eclétri… non plus, électrique, ha voilà, marchaient. Par contre, les placards, ça, il connaissait. Rien de bien sorcier dans le fait d'ouvrir une porte n'est-ce pas. Et il allait bien trouver de la nourriture derrière l'une d'elle. Le blond en était là de ses résolutions quand un petit b'jour le fit se retourner. Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione se frottait les yeux, ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

- Bonjour 'Mione 

La jeune fille sourit au blond puis s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

- Le thé est dans le deuxième placard en haut à droite et la bouilloire sous l'évier…

- Tu me sauves la vie! Et les bols? 

- Sans le placard à côté du four

- Lait et jus de fruit?

- Dans le frigo?

- … le frigo?

- La porte blanche avec les magnets dessus.

Draco frissonna en ouvrant la dite porte et en ressortit ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et la brunette s'installaient à la table du jardin, rejoints plus tard par deux Gryffondors les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

- On emmène Draco se faire percer l'oreille.

- Pardon?

- Allez…

- Allez…

- Allez…

- Mon père va me tuer.

- Pas si après tu mets la boucle d'oreille super discrète qu'on t'a offerte pour ton anniv…

- Haan c'est bientôt le mien d'anniv (9)

- Qu'est ce que tu veux comme cadeau?

- Un Draco tout nu!

- Dans tes rêves.

- Déjà fait.

- Quoi?

- De rêver de toi tout nu, puis de toute façon je t'ai déjà vu à poil.

- Bah c'est pas de sitôt que la situation se reproduira.

- Allez…

- Non!

- Hermioooone aide moi…

- Non désolé, je préfère un Ron tout nu

- Hmmhmm…

- Ça va Ron?

- Ouioui…

- T'es tout rouge

- Un… un coup de soleil…

- Sous le parasol? Tu te fous de notre gueule la belette.

- Ta gueule la fouine.

Et en effet le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu au dessus du jardin des Granger, on pouvait entendre de temps en temps un voiture passer dans la rue de l'autre côté de la maison, quelques bruits de cuisine provenant des demeures voisines ou le léger bruit d'un arrosage automatique. Bref une superbe journée de vacances d'été.

…**fou. Heu… Fin!**

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas inventé les dates de naissances de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco. Je les ai trouvées sur Wikipédia et ça serait apparemment les dates choisies par J.K.Rolling (je suis allée faire un rapide tour sur son site et j'y ai eu la confirmation pour la date d'Hermione)

(2) Allez, même si vous avez jamais vu (comme moi) ce célèbre western qu'est «le bon la brute et le truand», vous en avez sûrement entendu la musique.

(3) Nom d'un type d'araignée (merci wikipédia)

(4) Pour ceux qui regarde des dramas, peut-être reconnaissez vous ce à quoi je fais allusion, sinon, je m'explique: le titre de ce passage s'inspire d'un drama (série japonaise) qui s'appelle Nobuta o produce (ou Nobuta wo produce). C'est entre autres la série que sont en train de regarder Harry, Hermione et Ron (je sais c'est pas censé être sorti au moment où se passe l'histoire (1997) mais bon '''')

(5) Chanson de Superbus

(6) Ceci est un clin d'œil à la fic «cher journal, chronique d'une dernière année» par Mishka. Ceux qui l'ont lue sauront pourquoi 

(7) Un bout de parole d'une chanson que j'écoutais quand j'était petite… chantonne

(8) Donc petit récapitulatif peut-être inutile sur la signification des fleurs qu'Harry offre à Draco: œillet de poète: je voudrais te plaire (ou je suis ton esclave) / bleuet: délicatesse ou amour timide / bouton d'or: j'admire ta beauté (ou heureux d'aimer) / jacinthe bleu: jeu / glaïeul: rendez-vous / tulipe: déclaration d'amour / lilas: aimons-nous / marguerite: rien que vous (ou sentiment partagé) / capucine: amour fou / liseron: je lie mon sort au votre. Et on va dire que comme Draco est très doué il connaît par cœur la signification des plantes… ha au fait, un truc à propos du liseron que vous connaissez peut-être déjà mais quand on le mets sur le nez et qu'on inspire bah ça tiens (et dès qu'on expire bien sur ça tiens plus…)(quoi c'est nul mon truc )

(9) Haaan c'est bientôt le mien aussi (enfin… à l'heure ou j'ai écrit ses mots, mon anniv était le lendemain o)(comment ça on s'en fout )

Alors? arrivée jusqu'au bout? encore la force de me laisser une petite review? 


End file.
